Unconditionally
by Cassisins
Summary: Tony siempre tuvo cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, hasta que comenzó una relación con el Capitán América. ¿De qué había que preocuparse acostándose con otro hombre? ¿Y quién sabía lo potente qué podría ser un súper soldado en la cama? ¿Y cómo podía una Gema del Infinito arruinar la diversión? Bueno, ahora tenía una idea.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **...**

Padre era un término extraño para Tony, él no había tenido el mejor padre de todos, pero tampoco el peor, eso no significaba que su relación hubiera sido buena, pero tampoco era como si no tuviera buenos recuerdos de su padre.

— ¿Siempre va a ser así? —Howard le preguntó, cuando Tony tenía cinco años.

Tony, que estaba ocupado trabajando en una nueva placa de circuito, lo miró con una expresión de consideración —. ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto. Aquí conmigo, entrometiéndote, jugando con el material —respondió Howard, apenas viendo lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

Tony hizo una pausa entonces y, con un movimiento de la mano, dijo —: Probablemente. La personalidad y gustos de un niño se establecen por la edad de cinco años.

Él había leído un libro que su mamá no quería que leyera. María no quería que él supiera lo preocupada que estaba. Tony no se molestaba por ello, su mamá era la que tenía que preocuparse, y Tony sabía que el libro estaba mal de todos modos.

Howard lo miró, quitándose las gafas de protección del rostro, y dijo —: Bueno, entonces puedes aprender algo útil mientras tanto.

Howard era un hombre frío y duro, la guerra lo había hecho así, al menos eso era lo que Jarvis siempre le decía, pero nunca cruel o completamente indiferente o al menos intentaba no serlo. Howard ni una sola vez le había dicho que lo amaba, nunca le dijo que le gustaba, y Tony estaba bien con eso porque él sabía que cuando su padre estaba en la mansión, Howard no sabía qué hacer con él, y por mucho que su madre lo quería y, _de hecho_ , dijo que lo amaba, la mujer tampoco sabía qué hacer, pero ambos se esforzaban por tener una relación con él, no ser por completo indiferentes, y eso era algo.

Independientemente de todo eso, Tony tenía buenos recuerdos de todos esos años que pasó detrás de su padre viéndolo soldar placas de circuitos, estudiando y armando sus propias creaciones, aprendiendo a ser un ingeniero de primera. También, Tony recordaba que Howard lo llamaba _su muchacho_ cuando estaba complacido con él, y _Anthony_ el resto del tiempo.

Era casi como decir que lo amaba.

Y ha habido momentos en que Tony había pensado en tener hijos propios, ser un padre. Lo que era una locura porque todo el mundo en un instante diría que Tony Stark era definitivamente no material de padre, él mismo lo creía, seguramente existía una lista con todas las cosas que lo eliminaban para tal cargo, Tony lo sabía, él había hecho dicha lista en algún momento de su vida.

Pero la cosa era… a él no le importaría tener a un niño alrededor, podía enseñarle a construir cosas, y hacer todo bien esta vez, no como Howard y María que no lograron hacer la mayoría bien. Podría enseñar al pequeño Stark sobre las maquinas increíbles en lugar de armas, al menos si el niño quería aprender sobre maquinas. Porque si el mocoso quería ser un maestro o una bailarina, que así fuera, él dejaría que hiciera lo que le gustara. Él le diría que lo amaba de una manera más real y constante que sus padres, porque sin duda temía ser como ellos. Tony sería mejor que sus padres.

Sí, Tony Stark no estaba en contra de la paternidad. Paren la prensa, porque ¡sorpresa! ¡Tony Stark iba a tener un hijo!

No, en serio, Tony Stark, un hombre, iba a tener un hijo y no lo tendría con cualquier persona. Iba a tener un hijo con el jodido Capitán América.

Este era el momento para _agradecer_ a las Gemas del Infinito.

Tony, definitivamente, odiaba la magia.

Pepper iba a matarlo.

(¡No soy una mujer, maldita sea!)

* * *

 **N/A:** Sip. Muy loco. Pero, hey, si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a "The Charmed."

Todo esto nació después de ver dicha serie... ¡Díganme lo que piensan! ¿Debo subir pronto el primer capítulo?

Ciao~


	2. A rockanrolear

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **A rockanrolear**

 **...**

Todo era culpa de Clint.

Si el arquero no lo hubiera retado a entrar en un edificio abandonado, y muy posiblemente embrujado, Tony no estaría en una situación tan chocante.

Hacía un par de meses que en internet había comenzado a circular el rumor de que un viejo edificio en Brooklyn estaba embrujado. No había base fundamentada para tal caso, pero la gente había comenzado a creerlo y cada vez más aportaban algún suceso ridículo que apoyaba dicho rumor. Corrientes de aire salían del lugar, había animales que entraban y nunca volvían a salir, simplemente desaparecían. Por supuesto, ninguna persona había tenido el valor para entrar y confirmar lo que sucedía, hasta que el rumor llegó a los Vengadores y Clint, en su infinita sabiduría, había lanzado el reto para ir a explorar.

Y Tony mordió el hueso.

El resto eran lo suficientemente maduros para negarse a participar.

— ¿Miedo, Stark? —se burló Clint, parado a su lado.

— Nunca, _birdbrain_ —replicó Tony, sin voltear a verlo en favor de seguir observando el edificio frente a ellos.

Se trataba de una vieja construcción, tal vez de unos ochenta años atrás, sin duda Steve la reconocería. Según su investigación había fungido como una fábrica de directorios (Tony no lograba concebir su existencia, es decir, cómo la gente buscaba ayuda en esos enormes tomos de papel para buscar información, ¿es qué no pensaban en el medio ambiente?), seguramente en sus buenos tiempos debió ser un edificio bastante agradable, pero en esto momento lucía bastante amenazante con sus siete pisos, ventanas rotas y la pintura desgastada. El que estuvieran ahí, justo a media noche, no ayudaba mucho a la hospitalidad.

Caminó por todo la primera planta, nada interesante.

Basura por todas partes, líneas eléctricas caídas, focos rotos, y su única compañía era la luz que entraba desde la calle y el sonido de sus pasos. Todo era igual en los primeros seis pisos, con suerte habría algo interesante en el séptimo.

Subió el último tramo de escaleras y fue recibido por una corriente de aire de dudosa procedencia.

— Ok, esto es muy raro, lo admito —dijo mientras se asomaba por una ventana, que justo daba hacia la pared del edificio contiguo y por ende, no había manera de que la corriente de aire viniera desde afuera.

Tony se adentró en la planta, caminando hacia dónde veía hojas secas moverse por el piso, giró en una esquina y fue embestido por un fuerte viento, el castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza y antes de que pudiera establecerse firme en sus pies, fue jalado por una fuerza extraña. Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. Era una especie de cueva gigante, el suelo, las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de roca oscura y fría.

— Corrección, esto es _raro_ —dijo para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar —. Así que realmente estaba pasando algo raro en este edificio. Sólo espero no encontrarme con todos esos perros desaparecidos, o peor aún, sus cadáveres —fue entonces que un resplandor rojo llamó su atención.

Una luz roja resplandecía desde el espacio entre dos columnas de roca, Tony llegó hasta ellas y se asomó para ver de qué se trataba. Era un líquido rojo en movimiento. Tony tenía que tocarlo. No había llegado tan lejos por ser prudente.

Tony estiró el brazo, y el líquido rojo se apresuró hacia él, arremolinándose rápido y desapareciendo en él.

— ¡Qué demonios! —exclamó, alejándose rápidamente e inspeccionando su brazo con movimientos rápidos.

Era como si estuviera ebrio. De pronto se sentía adormecido y estúpido, su cerebro no funcionaba bien, su respiración era irregular y parecía haber perdido todo sentido de equilibrio porque de un momento a otro estaba cayendo. La oscuridad lo atrapó.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Y... Dios.

Oh, Dios.

 **~)~)~)~**

Tony se despertó con un jadeo, levantándose de golpe del suelo y viendo de manera frenética a su al rededor —. Joder —exclamó con una respiración sibilante, temblando en la palabra.

No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era ese extraño lugar y caer inconsciente. Se dio un vistazo rápido a sí mismo, nada parecía fuera de lugar, en realidad él sólo estaba de vuelta a dónde debería estar. Con pasos cautelosos caminó hacia la misma dirección dónde se suponía había desaparecido, llegó hasta toparse con la pared de fondo, dura, fría y real, sin pista de que fuera la puerta a otra dimensión o a lo que fuera que había ido. La pregunta era cómo había ocurrido su pequeño viaje, pero sobre todo, qué era la cosa roja que se había aferrado a su brazo.

— Es una locura —masculló, decidiendo regresar por dónde vino y salir del edificio. Había tenido suficiente, a la mierda Clint y su reto.

Bajó con pasos presurosos. Cuando llegó a la planta baja notó entonces varios agentes aglomerados tanto dentro como por fuera, ataviados con linternas.

— ¡Señor Stark! —exclamó uno de los agentes cuando lo vio, logrando atraer la atención del resto. Fue entonces que Tony captó un destello de cabello rubio.

— ¡Tony! —Steve llegó frente a él en pasos rápidos, sus ojos estaban adorablemente ensanchados y su voz destilaba alivio —. Dios mío, Tony, nos tenías preocupados —dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos y el rostro del castaño.

Tony lo vio sin comprender —. ¿De qué hablas, Steve? Tú y el equipo sabían que Clint y yo estaríamos aquí.

— Tony —dijo Steve, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años —, desapareciste.

Tony estaba por replicar cuando Clint apareció, acompañado de Natasha.

— ¡Maldita sea, Stark! ¿¡Dónde te metiste?! —gritó el arquero, frenético pero con un destello de alivio en su mirada.

— Bájale a tu tono, _birdbrain_ —comenzó Tony, haciendo una mueca e ignorando a todos los agentes que los rodeaban y no parecían tener nada mejor que hacer que escuchar conversaciones privadas —. Y no sé de qué estás hablando, estaba aquí, en este horrible edificio, cumpliendo tú maldito reto que, por cierto, es demasiado infantil, sí, ahora me doy cuenta —agregó dándoles una rápida mirada a Steve y Natasha —. No debe haber pasado más de media hora desde que entré. Sé que en secreto eres una reina del drama, Barton, pero no tenías que llamar a todo SHIELD.

Clint y Steve lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y antes de que cualquiera de los rubios hablara, Natasha llamó su atención.

— Desapareciste por cinco horas —dijo la pelirroja.

Tony parpadeó ante lo dicho, no había forma de qué se hubiera ido por tanto tiempo. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez estuvo inconsciente más de lo que pensaba, pero eso no explicaba el que no lo hubieran encontrado entonces.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó.

Natacha asintió secamente —. Y ahora vas a decirnos dónde demonios estabas —demandó.

No es como si Tony pudiera negarse cuando se lo pedían de forma tan amable.

— Me quedé dormido —se encogió de hombros, tratando de ser indiferente.

— Te quedaste dormido —repitió Clint.

— Técnicamente me desmayé, pero… semántica —eso sólo le valió tres ceños fruncidos y una mirada demandante de Steve —. De acuerdo, tranquilos con la Inquisición. Les contaré sobre mi experiencias como Dorothy a Oz, pero primero salgamos de aquí, no hay manera de que cuente esto sin alcohol.

 **~)~)~)~**

Por supuesto, todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco después de que les contara de su pequeña aventura, eso no quiere decir que no le creyeran. Ninguno de los inadaptados con quienes compartía su torre tenía derecho a no creerle; ellos luchaban contra extraterrestres y monstruos en una base diaria, sin olvidarse del Dios nórdico que tenían como compañero y amigo y, que por cierto, podía viajar por el espacio en un torrente de arcoíris.

Y, por supuesto, su experiencia daba pie a SHIELD para hacer de las suyas en el edificio en Brooklyn. Les deseaba suerte, Tony no creía que encontraran nada más que algunas lecturas extrañas; algo le decía que esa puerta no se volvería a abrir.

Y ahora estaba en su habitación, tratando de alejar las preocupaciones de su precioso Capitán. Aunque era agradable tener a alguien, además de Pepper y Rodhey, que se preocupaba por él en esta magnitud, no dejaba de parecerle cansado. No es cómo si Tony no fuera a buscar la manera de regresar a casa, a los brazos de su querido Capitán, si se llegara a dar la ocasión de quedar atrapado lejos.

No había manera en el infierno de que permitiera que Steve saliera lastimado aún si el mismo Tony no tenía control de la situación. Estar en una relación era bastante complicado y desinteresado de una forma que Tony apenas comprendía. Al menos así es como Tony lograba verlo, porque lo único que quería últimamente era mantener a Steve a salvo y feliz.

— Estoy bien, Steve.

— Te fuiste, Tony. Desapareciste —repitió Steve, sus ojos sin dejar de vagar por cada pulgada del cuerpo de Tony.

— Sí, lo hice —concedió —. Pero regresé. Y eso es lo que debes entender. Yo siempre voy a hacer y darlo todo para regresar a ti.

— Más te vale que así sea, Stark —fue entonces que Steve acabó con la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó —. No sobrevivimos a lo de Ultron para nada.

— Nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo, cometo un error y no me dejas en paz. ¿Qué eres tú, un viejo esposo rencoroso? —pese a lo que decía, Tony sólo se preocupaba por hundirse más en el cuerpo contrario y dejar que los fuertes brazos lo envolvieran en calidez —. Además, no lo hice solo, Bruce participó y no te veo usarlo en su contra cada que hace una travesura.

— Tal vez sea porque Bruce no está más con nosotros.

— Sí —suspiró Tony, añorando sus borracheras de laboratorio con su hermano de la ciencia.

— Y, ya sabes, Bruce no es mi novio —sonrió contra el cuello de Tony.

Tony sintió unas cosquillas muy agradables.

— Eso espero. Adoro a mi Bruc _ie-bear_ , pero eso va contra el código bro —bajó sus manos hasta pellizcar el perfecto trasero de su Steve —. Y como que quiero todo esto sólo para mí. Soy un hombre celoso, para que sepas.

— Oh, nunca imaginé eso de usted, Señor Stark.

— Soy un estuche de sorpresas —dijo a su vez, arrugando la nariz.

Y Steve no podía creer lo adorable y precioso que Tony lograba verse con un gesto tan simple. Tony simplemente adoraba la forma perfecta en que sus labios se amoldaban a los contrarios.

Steve besaba como si estuviera muerto de hambre y Tony fuera toda la comida y el agua que necesitaba, con su mano apoyada detrás de su cabeza, suave pero firme, con sus labios codiciosos sobre los del más bajo. Tony suspiró en su boca y se inclinó más cerca. Tony retiró una de sus manos del trasero de Steve y la llevó hasta empuñar el cuello de la camisa de Steve, porque aunque Steve no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en dejarlo ir de su agarre, Tony quería darle a entender que tampoco quería ir a ninguna parte. Su boca se abrió debajo de la de Steve, húmeda y caliente, y deslizó su lengua contra la del él. El débil ruido que Steve dejó escapar cuando mordió su labio inferior fue simplemente perfecto.

Ese beso llevó a vario más y pronto se encontraron envueltos el uno en el otro, desnudos y necesitados. Lo que eventualmente los llevó a tener sexo no sólo en la habitación, sino en la ducha y contra una de las paredes del pasillo, también.

¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre?

* * *

— Viernes, ¿qué encontraste? —preguntó Tony a su AI, sentado en su laboratorio y viendo a sus robots ir de un lado a otro sin razón en particular.

 _"_ _Nada, no hay nada anormal en su cuerpo, Jefe —contestó la suave voz —. El scaner que realizamos no arroja evidencia de ningún agente extraño a tu cuerpo. Si fueras más específico con lo que debo buscar sería más efectivo."_

— Sí, bueno, yo tampoco sé lo que estamos buscando —hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros —. Tal vez esa cosa no era nada después de todo —pero él sabía que sólo se estaba engañando, nada como eso ocurría sin que después le estallara en la cara —. Ya tendría que haber pasado algo, pero me siento tan fresco como una lechuga —por ahora sólo tendría que permanecer alerta y esperar a que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir —. ¡Muy bien! Dummy, tráeme ese destornillador. ¡Es hora de trabajar!

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Tony estaba vomitando sus tripas en el inodoro, y eso ni siquiera era una sorpresa. En las últimas semanas se había hecho habitual escuchar las arcadas de Tony en cualquier momento o lugar. Él lo había desestimado alegando que era una infección estomacal, aunque por las expresiones del equipo, no le creían. Él mismo no se creía, todo el asunto de las náuseas y mareos se había vuelto simplemente chocante como para ser algo tan normal como un virus estomacal. Aunque el equipo no le creía y Wanda sin duda había usado sus terroríficas habilidades para averiguar lo que pasaba, no encontró nada porque Tony no sabía qué le estaba pasando.

Steve le había reñido para obligarlo a ir al doctor, cosa que Tony hizo por supuesto, y con eso se refería a auto medicarse. Hey, él tenía varios doctorados, lo que lo calificaba como un doctor, Steve debía ser más preciso con sus pedidos.

Además, algo le decía que todo este numerito era culpa de la _cosa roja_. Después de todo, sus dolores habían comenzado poco después de su pequeño viaje.

— En serio, hermano, debes hacer algo con esa enfermedad tuya —la voz de Clint le llegó desde la puerta.

Tony levantó su cabeza en un movimiento bastante patético —. ¿Qué haces aquí, Clint?

El mencionado se encogió de hombros —. No podía dormir. Iba camino a la sala para ver una película cuando te oí lloriquear.

Tony estaba por replicar cuando una nueva oleada de nauseas lo atacó, haciendo que regresara su cabeza al inodoro.

Clint arrugó la nariz —. Si no fuera porque eres un hombre, diría que está embarazado —se encogió de hombros —. De cualquier manera, debes hacer algo al respecto, nos estas poniendo los nervios de punta, y es simplemente asqueroso —a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, su mirada revelaba su preocupación.

El rubio esperó a que Tony saliera con alguna replica inteligente, pero el ingeniero sólo se quedó en su lugar, sin moverse. Clint decidió que era momento de dejarlo en paz, bien sabía que a nadie le gustaba que los vieran mientras sacaban todas las comidas del día.

Tony esperó unos momentos para levantarse, una vez arriba se acercó al lavabo para cepillarse los dientes con rapidez y enseguida salir disparado hacia su laboratorio.

— ¡Viernes! —llamó no bien puso un pie dentro —. ¡Quiero información sobre el embarazo! ¡Los síntomas y esas cosas!

 _"_ _Enseguida, Jefe."_

En un segundo sus ojos estaban vagando por las pantallas holográficas, leyendo rápidamente. Dulce bebé Jesús, sus síntomas encajaban a la perfección.

— Tranquilízate, Stark —se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que estaba por comenzar a hiperventilar —. No hay manera de que esto sea real —pero la cosa roja seguía rondando su mente —. Voy a la farmacia.

Con eso dicho, tomó una sudadera con capucha y se apresuró a ir a la farmacia más cercana. No se molestó en parecer nervioso o avergonzado por lo que iba a comprar, él sólo se abrió paso hasta el pasillo que buscaba y tomó todas las pruebas de embarazo que pudo ver.

Una vez de regreso en la torre, se encerró en el baño de su laboratorio y sacó todo lo que había comprado. Las instrucciones decía que las pruebas debían hacerse con la primera orina del día, Tony mandó las indicaciones al demonio, de cualquier forma estaba por amanecer y él no había orinado en toda la noche, eso debía ser suficiente.

Treinta y cinco pruebas embarazo después y Tony se dejó caer rendido al suelo. Todas eran positivas.

— Pepper va a matarme.

 _"_ _Creo que la Señorita Pepper es la menor de sus preocupaciones, Jefe."_

Correcto. También estaba Rhodey, a quien le había jurado y perjurado que nuca tendría hijos porque, _duh_ , Tony no era material de padre y el pobre niño no tendría más que venir al mundo para ponerse al corriente con la mierda de su padre. Coulson debía estar en la lista, también, por Tony habiendo corrompido a su amado héroe y sin haber hecho una mujer honesta de Steve primero. No podía olvidarse de Fury tampoco, quien lo trituraría y escupiría sus huesos sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Y Steve _, oh, Steve._

Tony necesitaba ayuda.

— Bruce —dijo —. Necesito a Bruce.

 **~)~)~)~**

Salió de inmediato, no se molestó en usar un avión, sería más rápido si sólo usaba el traje. No se molestó en avisarle a Steve que salía, era mejor ahorrarse explicaciones y mentiras balbuceantes; ya después se pondría al día con sus regaños. Tras ordenarle a Viernes que dijera que había ido en un viaje de placer a investigar sobre los pepinos de mar, se atavió en su traje y tomó rumbo al otro lado del mundo.

Tony sabía dónde estaba Bruce exactamente, a diferencia de SHIELD que sólo tenía la estela de su amigo verde registrada. Bruce había avanzado mucho en los últimos meses, moviéndose por toda Asia y Europa hasta llegar a África, a un pequeño pueblo aislado al norte de Wakanda.

Le tomó algunas horas llegar hasta las afueras del pueblo, que más parecía una pequeña ciudad. Hizo que el traje se contrajera en su viejo y confiable portafolios e hizo su camino hacia el pequeño hospital del lugar. No le temó mucho tiempo dar con la edificación; por supuesto, la gente se le quedaba viendo, pero Tony los ignoraba en favor de mantener su atención en encontrar a su amigo.

Caminó por todo el lugar, subiendo y bajando, prefiriendo dar vueltas sin cesar que preguntar a alguien sobre Bruce, quería mantener un perfil bajo lo más que pudiera. Unos cuarenta minutos después, encontró a Bruce en una habitación atendiendo a un anciano.

El doctor estaba encorvado, siempre en esa manera sumisa suya, tratando de hacerse diminuto, de desaparecer. Su cabello seguía igual de revuelto que siempre, pero ahora su rostro cansado lucía una barba tupida y desaliñada.

— ¿Cambiando el look, Brucie? —dijo Tony, de inmediato vio como los hombros del doctor se tensaron, todo su cuerpo yendo rígido —. Sabes que estoy completamente a favor de las barbas y no quiero ofenderte, pero esa cosa peluda en tu cara no te favorece. Siento decirlo, pero no a todos nos queda bien una buena barba.

Bruce entonces giró lentamente su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos cautelosos en Tony —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó con voz suave, pero alarmante.

Tony se encogió de hombros —. Necesito tu ayuda, Bruce. Es importante.

Bruce sonrió irónico y comenzó a negar con la cabeza —. No. No pienso hacer nada ya. Toda la cosa de los superhéroes es lindo, pero no es para mí. Me fui por una razón.

— No estoy aquí por algún negocio Vengador, estoy aquí por mí —Tony lo miró a los ojos, y Bruce se sorprendió por ver urgencia aguda y desnuda.

Tony nunca dejaba que nada de sus emociones saliera a menos que así lo quisiera o estuviera lo suficientemente asustado o con la guardia baja. Bruce no sabía cuál de esas tres se aplicaba en este caso, pero no había duda de que Tony Stark le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y algo le decía que no era para crear una loca máquina psicópata.

Bruce le dio una mirada a su paciente, el anciano los veía curioso, pero sin entender una palabra de lo que decían.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó al fin, no es como si sólo pudiera ignorar a Tony después de que vino a buscarlo, por lo menos lo escucharía antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

— Estoy en problemas, Brucie, muchos problemas —tomó una respiración profunda —. Creo que estoy embarazado.

Bruce parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres.

— Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿no? Eres un hombre, Tony, no hay manera biológica en que eso pueda ocurrir.

— Dile eso a mis náuseas y a las casi cuarenta pruebas de embarazo que, por cierto, fueron positivas —se llevó una mano al rostro, un gesto nervioso —. Sé lo loco que suena, pero nunca hubiera venido a buscarte si no lo creyera yo mismo. Escucha, Bruce, hace algunas semanas me ocurrió algo que tal vez sea la causa de todo esto. No, estoy seguro que es por eso. Esa maldita cosa roja no era nada después de todo.

— ¿Cosa roja? —preguntó Bruce.

Tony negó con la cabeza —. Te lo explicaré después, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a salir de la duda y me haces algunos análisis? Estamos en un hospital, seguro hay algo por aquí que pueda sernos útil.

— Lo más rápido sería hacer un ultrasonido —y Bruce sabía lo loco que estaba sonando, pero no mentiría y diría que no tenía curiosidad.

Y ya había pasado por muchas cosas locas en su vida como para no darle el beneficio de la duda a esto, en especial cuando un amigo le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

— Bien, sí, eso suena fabuloso —Tony asintió.

Bruce le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, ambos caminaron por un par de pasillos.

— Bueno, cuéntame sobre esos síntomas tuyos —pidió Bruce.

— Está bien. Las últimas semanas he estado teniendo vómitos, mareos, dolores de espalda, dolores de cabeza. Y recientemente he sentido asco por los cacahuates, y siempre he estado bien con ellos. Y debido a que Clint es un mocoso, me hizo tener ideas así que corrí a una farmacia y compré pruebas de embarazo.

— Cuarenta pruebas.

— Treinta y cinco en realidad.

Bruce suspiró mientras abría una puerta, al parecer había llegado a la sala de obstetricia, una muy rústica, si los aparatos viejos eran una indicación —. Las pruebas de embarazo caseras no son exactas.

— Treinta y cinco, Bruce —repitió Tony —. Y todas fueron positivas.

— Bueno, las pruebas de embarazo son sensibles a la gonadotropina cariónica humana, que es una hormona producida por la placeta. En los hombres, esta hormona es un indicio de cáncer testicular, y es la primera vez que escucho de alguien utilizar una prueba de embarazo para determinar ese cáncer —los ojos de Bruce brillaron escépticos una vez más, confiando en sus conocimientos —. Además, todos los síntomas que tienes pueden ser por tus hábitos horribles de alimentación.

— Estas muy bien informado sobre esto, Bruc _ie-bear_ —Tony hizo una mueca —. Y no sé si el cáncer es mejor que el embarazo.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza —. No hay mejor opción, Tony. Es una cosa o la otra, pero no creo que sea el embarazo ya que eres un hombre —se movió por toda la sala, arrastrando los aparatos necesarios cerca de una cama —. Ahora, sácate los pantalones y súbete la camisa, vamos a ver qué pasa.

Tony hizo lo indicado y se recostó en la cama, vio a Bruce encender el aparato del ultrasonido y se dispuso a esperar.

— ¡Wa, eso está frío, Bruc _ie-pooh_! —se quejó cuando ese gel extraño fue vertido en su vientre.

Bruce lo ignoró mientras movía el scaner por su vientre, esparciendo el gel.

— Esto es ridículo —dijo Bruce al cabo de un par de minutos —. Es imposible.

— ¿Es cáncer?

Bruce no sabía si reír o llorar —. Tus testículos están bien, Tony. Es el útero y la pequeña cosa viva en tu interior lo que me preocupa.

Fue entonces que Tony se irguió un poco, lo suficiente para ver con claridad el monitor. Definitivamente había una mancha ahí, como un frijol, y Tony sabía lo que estaba viendo.

— Mierda —dijo de golpe.

— Sí —concordó Bruce.

— Pero —dijo Tony.

— Sí —repitió Bruce.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del monitor.

— Mierda —dijo Tony una vez más.

— Sí —siguió Bruce, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tony no estaba seguro de qué Bruce comprendiera la enormidad de lo que estaba pasando, él mismo no lograba entenderlo aún —. Pero mierda… joder.

— Lo sé —Bruce entonces lo miró —. ¿Vas a explicarme cómo ocurrió?

No, Tony no quería hacerlo. Y mucho menos quería pensar en lo que le diría a Steve cuando regresara a la Torre.

¿Cómo era esta su vida?

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Fueron hermosos!

Y cómo ustedes lo pidieron, he aquí el primer capítulo~ Espero les gustara, ya veremos como reaccionan los demás con la noticia, especialmente nuestro Capitán~

Denle amor al capítulo, se lo merece. ¿Segundo capítulo?

Gracias por leer!


	3. Leyes de Murphy

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Leyes de Murphy**

 **...**

Tony supo que su vida iba a ser difícil desde que en la primaria su frijol no germinó.

No le había sorprendido, desilusionado sí, porque era un Stark y los Stark apenas podían mantenerse vivos a sí mismos. Así que era de esperar que Tony entrara en pánico una vez confirmara su embarazo, era una respuesta completamente natural. Él estaba albergando una vida en su interior, una pequeña cosa que estaba dependiendo completamente de él, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de un bebé? ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo?

Infinidad de preguntas e inseguridades lo atacaban, y ninguna parecía tener respuesta. Por supuesto, lo más fácil sería acabar con el problema, deshacerse de la evidencia, pero Tony era humano y, contra la creencia popular, tenía corazón. Él no podía simplemente acabar con una vida, no con la vida de su hijo y el de Steve. Si bien era cierto que se trataba de algo muy arriesgado desde que todo era causa de la cosa roja de la que todavía no sabía nada, también se trataba de su propia sangre y carne.

Además, para la ciencia, este era un buen momento para averiguar si el súper suero podía reproducirse naturalmente, especialmente si agregaban a la ecuación el genio Stark. A Tony no le gustaría privar a la humanidad de todo eso. Y, francamente, si el niño tenía su aspecto y su inteligencia, el bebé Stark-América sería un icono para la vida.

Tony lo pensó.

Tener una persona creciendo en su interior era bastante inquietante. Esto significaba que no podría luchar más, él se arriesgaba y usaba el traje demasiado, y eso sería aburrido. Y definitivamente no estaba emocionado por los dolores de espalda y los cambios de humor.

Sin embargo, a él no le importaría tener un niño alrededor. Una personita con los ojos y la sonrisa de Steve. Y Tony… él no estaría solo nunca más. Incluso si él o Steve, o ambos, murieran salvando al mundo, podía nombrar como diez personas de confianza para ser padrino o madrina de su bebé, y que no lo echarían a perder y luego tratar de matarlo como hizo Obie.

Y, seriamente, el linaje Stark no debía terminar con Tony. Sería inaceptable.

Él podía escuchar la voz de su madre: Tony, ¿en qué locura te has metido ahora?

— Debes regresar a Nueva York, Tony —la voz de Bruce sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, y tú vienes conmigo —dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y empezaba a ponerse los pantalones de nuevo.

Bruce negó con la cabeza —. No, no lo creo.

— ¡Pero, Bruce! —Tony se quejó, haciendo un puchero —. ¡Tú lo viste! ¡No puedo hacer esto solo! ¡Te necesito!

— Necesitas a su otro padre —dijo Bruce de inmediato —. Asumo que es Steve, debes hablar con él, a pesar de todo estoy seguro que él lo entenderá. No es de los hombres que saldrían huyendo de una situación como esta, por más irracional que sea.

Tony sabía eso, y sintió una repentina calidez al saber que Bruce no dudaba de su decisión para tener este bebé aún si no la había expresado —. Estoy hablando de la parte médica, Bruce. Te necesito para ayudarme con todo esto —dijo, señalando los aparatos y su vientre —. ¡Hazlo por la ciencia!

— Por la ciencia —Bruce levantó una ceja y Tony asintió de inmediato —. Tony, yo no sé nada sobre este campo.

— Parecías bastante informado sobre síntomas, pruebas y aparatos para embarazo —replicó.

Bruce suspiró —. Eso es básico, de pura curiosidad. No sé nada específico. La obstetricia es mucho más compleja y profunda. Necesitas la ayuda de expertos.

— Puedes hacerte un experto en poco tiempo —argumentó Tony, después de todo él se había hecho un experto en física nuclear en una noche, no dudaba que Bruce lograría lo mismo con la obstetricia, y por el poco debate de Bruce a esa declaración, él creía lo mismo —. Además, sólo confío en ti para esto, Bruce —se sinceró.

Bruce sólo lo miró, entendiendo las implicaciones en esa declaración, pero seguía sintiéndose aprensivo. Él se había ido por una razón, y detrás de esa razón había nombre y apellido. Tampoco podía irse sin más, tenía un trabajo, pacientes a los que atender, personas que también lo necesitaban.

— Por favor.

Banner cerró los ojos con fuerza ante las palabras de Tony. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento, hacer planes para la próxima misión. Porque eso es para lo que Bruce vivía, ¿no? Para la próxima misión. La próxima vida para salvar.

Bruce sintió un tirón con el pensamiento de Tony y ese bebé convirtiéndose en su próxima misión. Él no hacía eso más. Él no trató de arreglar a las personas o sus vidas. Siempre había lugar para la miseria y el dolor allá donde fuera, con su padre, con Betty, con el general Ross, incluso con Natasha. Bruce no era un arreglador. Él no era un protector. Era un creador, un planificador que usaba datos lógicos para ver más allá de un problema y salvar la situación. Él no arreglaba situaciones, salvaba lo que quedaba de ellas.

Tony no era una situación. Y Bruce también sabía que sus instintos de protección estallaban inconvenientemente en situaciones impensables.

— Necesito un par de días para dejar todo arreglado aquí —dijo al final, cediendo.

— Par de días, bueno, sí, eso es bueno. Es genial —Tony asintió —. Necesito un par de días para terminar de digerir esto, también.

Dios sabía cuánto lo necesitaba, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido incluso para él. Tony siempre había sido inteligente, yendo por delante de todo y todos, siempre con el palo más largo, pero ahora las cosas lo estaban superando. Estaba siendo superado por una persona no más grande que un frijol. Por lo menos ahora tenía a Bruce montado en el mismo barco.

— Cuando estemos en Nueva York también tenemos que hacer pruebas para tratar de averiguar lo que es esa cosa roja de la que me hablaste —agregó Bruce, procediendo a acomodar los aparatos usados.

— Nota para mí: Dejar de tocar cosas extrañas en lugares desconocidos. Pueden dejarme embarazado —dijo Tony, agachándose para tomar su portafolio.

— Es imposible aburrirse contigo, Tony —dijo Bruce a su vez.

* * *

Era por la mañana cuando Bruce y Tony llegaron a la Torre Vengadores, ambos habían tomado un vuelo el día anterior y aunque Tony bien pudo regresar de la misma forma en que se fue, Bruce había argumentado que no era seguro ir volando por ahí cuando Tony podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Justo como Tony había pensado, aburrido.

Bambi tenía sólo nueve semanas y no era más que problemas.

Bruce había tomado una muestra de sangre para más evidencia, como si haber visto a la pequeña cosa en un monitor no hubiera sido suficiente, y con ella supieron lo avanzado que estaba el embarazo. Tony, con todo y su pequeño corazón ateo, daba gracias a que no se notaba. Lo menos que quería era que comenzaran a decirle que estaba gordo.

Y Tony había pasado esos días sabiamente, también. Luego de flagelarse con las mil y una razones por las que seguir con esto era una mala idea, Tony decidió que debía encontrarle un apodo a la cosa viva en su interior; no podía simplemente llamarlo el _bebé_ o la _cosa,_ también merecía respeto.

Dicho apodo llegó tan natural como el agua. Bebé América Multimillonario Bastante Inteligente. BAMBI. O Bambi.

Sí, Tony no era conocido por ser el mejor poniendo nombres. Sus robots siempre fueron un claro ejemplo de ello.

— Viernes, ¿dónde está el equipo? —preguntó Tony en cuanto estuvieron dentro del elevador en la Torre.

 _"_ _Todos se encuentran tomando el desayuno en la cocina, Jefe."_

— ¿Steve también? —agregó.

 _"_ _Sí."_

Genial, lo último que quería era enfrentar a todos juntos.

— Bueno, Brucie, es hora del show —dijo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían —. Todos estarán felices de verte.

— Si tú lo dices —Bruce en realidad lo dudaba.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la cocina, Bruce trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, estaba expectante y a la vez horrorizado por encontrarse con Natasha nuevamente. La mujer seguramente querría matarlo con sus muslos, y Bruce la dejaría, eso si no tuviera a Hulk regresándole el favor al segundo siguiente.

Pararon sus pasos cuando llegaron a un par de metros de la cocina, podían escuchar las voces y risas provenientes de ahí.

— Ok, entraré, tomaré a Steve y lo arrastrare conmigo a un lugar privado y le soltaré la bomba —Tony dijo para sí —. Nada puede salir mal con el plan.

— Hay muchas cosas mal en tu plan, Tony —replicó Bruce.

— Hombre de poca fe —Tony le dio un guiño —. De cualquier manera, espera aquí, Brucie. Tú eres mi elemento sorpresa, mi as bajo la manga. Cuando te llame, entrarás y todos van a estar tan sorprendidos de verte que se olvidaran de mí. ¡Eres la distracción perfecta! Ahora sé un buen chico y espera aquí —dijo mientras dejaba a su hermano de la ciencia e iba a la cocina.

Ni bien puso un pie en la puerta todo quedó en silencio.

Por supuesto, Steve fue el primero en reaccionar —. ¡Santos cielos, Tony! ¿Dónde te metiste esta vez?

— Hey, nene —saludó Tony, componiendo esa sonrisa de come mierda suya —. Yo también te extrañé.

— Déjate de tonterías, Stark, es la segunda vez en dos meses que desapareces —riñó Clint.

— ¡Pero sí dije a dónde iba! —Tony se defendió —. Se supone que Viernes les diría. ¿No fue así? Viernes, estoy muy decepcionado, niña mala, creí haberte dicho que les avisaras de inmediato.

 _"_ _Así lo hice, Jefe. Le informé al Capitán y al resto de su equipo de tu improvisado viaje."_

— Un viaje para investigar a los pepinos de mar —dijo Natasha, elevando una ceja.

Tony sintió terror.

— Son muy interesantes —siguió defendiéndose.

— Estás mintiendo —dijo Wanda, de pronto.

— ¡No leas mi mente! Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta platica, tú y mi fantástica mente nunca deben encontrarse —regañó, apuntando a la chica con su dedo índice, acusador.

— Las acciones de Wanda no significan ningún daño —habló Visión, tan suave e imperturbable como siempre —. Ella sólo está… curiosa, como el resto de nosotros —y entonces agregó —: Además de lo preocupante que es que desaparezcas cuando no te has estado sintiendo bien de salud.

— Sí, hombre —Sam se sumó a la refriega —. Tenías a Steve como alma en pena estos días.

— Sam —advirtió Steve, un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

Tony no sabía si era por molestia a ser puesto en evidencia o si estaba avergonzado, de cualquier manera, Tony sólo quería lamer esas mejillas.

— Aw, Steve, cariño, ¿tanto me extrañaste?

— Tony —dijo Steve esta vez.

Tony levantó las manos en señal de paz —. Ok, no tienen que ponerse así. Me fui por una razón —comenzó a decir mientras daba un par de pasos atrás, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina —. ¡Y esa razón es Brucie _-pooh_! —fue entonces que jaló de un nervioso Bruce hasta hacerlo entrar en la cocina.

— Hola —saludó Bruce con una sonrisa incómoda, sus ojos vagando hasta Natasha para alejarlos rápidamente.

— ¡Doc! —Clint lo saludó, y a pesar de su alegría genuina por ver al hombre de nuevo, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada disimulada a Natasha, quien seguía imperturbable.

— Bruce, es bueno tenerte de vuelta —dijo Steve, acercándose para saludarlo.

Bruce le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sam asintió como saludo, él era el que menos conocía al hombre. Por su parte, Visión flotaba tranquilamente, dándole una mirada de reconocimiento a Bruce, mientras que Wanda lo miró de manera extraña. Era claro que el doctor se sentía bastante aprensivo con ella aún.

— Gracias, Cap. Aunque no estaría de vuelta si no fuera por insistencia de Tony —al decir eso, deliberadamente pasó por alto la manera en que la mirada de Natasha se heló.

— ¿Tony? —Steve lo vio curioso —. ¿Por qué fuiste por Bruce? —entonces miró al mencionado —. No me malentiendas, Doc, como dije, nos alegra tenerte aquí, pero ¿por qué iría Tony por ti?

— ¡Hey! ¡He extrañado mucho a mi Brucie _-bear!_ —exclamó Tony —. Por supuesto que iba a ir por él, ya ha estado demasiado tiempo lejos.

El resto del equipo se quedó en silencio, si bien ellos sabían que ese par se llevaba bien, y que Tony no había dejado de quejarse de que el laboratorio no era lo mismo sin su Brucie ahí con él, era muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana Tony fuera por él. Tony era impulsivo, sí, pero no era egoísta. Él entendía perfectamente la necesidad de Bruce de estar lejos, y él nunca se impondría a su hermano de la ciencia sin una buena razón.

— Sólo hay una razón por la que irías por él —habló Natasha —. Lo necesitas para algo —ella les dio una mirada evaluativa —. Has estado enfermo los últimos tiempos y eres paranoico, Tony. Fuiste por Bruce porque quieres que te ayude a descubrir lo que te sucede o, en cambio, ya lo has descubierto y necesitas de él para que te ayude en el proceso de sea lo que sea que hayas decidido hacer con tu situación.

Ella era buena, demasiado.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Tony? —inquirió Steve.

— Sí, pero es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo primero, solos, en privado.

— No nos vengas con esa mierda —intervino Clint —. Has estado volviendo locos a todos con tus desapariciones repentinas y tus vómitos raros.

— Sí, bueno, no es algo que hiciera a propósito —Tony frunció el ceño y miró a Steve de nuevo —. Pero, en serio, esto es algo que realmente, realmente debería decirte en privado.

— ¿Es grave? —Steve lo vio preocupado.

— Sí, no, no sé. Depende de cómo lo tomes, que espero sea bien —comenzó a balbucear —. Yo lo estoy tomando bien, creo, hasta le he puesto nombre, pero eso es sólo yo. Y esto no se trata sólo de mí, por lo que espero que lo tomes bien. Por favor, tómalo bien.

— Tony, respira, tranquilo —Steve lo tomó de los brazos en un agarre suave, Tony lo vio con esos grandes ojos marrones suyos entre espantado y expectante.

— Y así piensas que te dejaremos salir de esta —siguió Clint, pasando a estar sentado sobre el respaldo de la silla, y sólo Dios sabía cómo podía mantener tal equilibrio —. Ahora es mejor que digas de una vez qué está pasando.

— Vamos, Tony, nos tienes preocupados a todos —dijo Sam —. Sea lo que sea te apoyaremos.

— ¿Planeas mantenerlo en secreto de nosotros? Y no es como si no fuéramos a enterarnos después —agregó Natasha.

— Sólo puedo entrar y verlo —dijo Wanda.

— Esto es algo que él debe decir —refutó Bruce de inmediato, sonando más hostil de lo que quería, Wanda simplemente levantó una ceja en su dirección —. Te dije que tu plan no funcionaría —continúo, dirigiéndose esta vez a Tony.

Entonces, Tony pasó su mirada por cada uno hasta llevarla de nuevo a Steve. Su cálido y brillante Steve, con esos pozos azules mirándolo con preocupación.

— Estoy embarazado —soltó sin más.

El silencio que siguió duró sólo un par de segundos cuando la risa estruendosa de Clint llenó el lugar —. ¡Buena esa, Stark!

Sam veía a Tony entre divertido y molesto —. Hombre, si no quieres decirnos lo que te pasa está bien, pero no tienes que hacer bromas como esas.

En cambio, Natasha lo veía con el ceño fruncido en curiosidad, como analizando la información que tenía. Sin duda encontrando la relación en todo. Ella siempre sabía cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo. Y Tony no mentía.

Visión parpadeó, pensativo. Sin duda yendo por el mismo camino de pensamiento que Natasha, analizando cada bit de información hasta llegar a una conclusión real.

Y Wanda, ella lo hizo más fácil. Hurgó en la mente de Tony, y él lo permitió, no le gustaba, pero haría las cosas más fáciles.

Steve, por su parte, pasó de una mirada aturdida a una molesta —. Siempre son bromas contigo, Tony. ¿No puedes, por una vez, ser sincero sin meter bromas en el camino?

Tony entonces se soltó de su agarre, lo miró igualmente molesto —. ¡Esa es la cosa, Steve! ¡No estoy bromeando!

— Stark dice la verdad —la declaración de Wanda dejó a todos en silencio,

Bruce se movió incómodo, atrayendo la atención a su persona —. Es cierto. Yo mismo lo confirmé con un ultrasonido y una muestra de sangre.

— El pastel está en el horno —dijo Tony —. Voy a tener un bebé —entonces miró a Steve fijamente a los ojos —. Vamos a tener un bebé.

— El padre es- —comenzó Visión.

— Steve, por supuesto —fue Natasha quien completó.

— Por supuesto —concordó Tony sin aparatar la mirada de Steve, quien seguía en silencio, congelado.

— Santa mierda —dijo Clint, resbalando de su lugar hasta quedar sentado en la silla, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Ustedes son una locura —masculló Sam, llevándose una mano al rostro.

— ¿Cómo? —logró decir Steve, al fin.

Su voz era baja, apenas respiraba.

— La cosa roja —respondió Tony —. ¿Recuerdas? Ese líquido extraño que encontré cuando desaparecí en el edificio en Brooklyn. Steve, calabaza, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, Steve no estaba reaccionando cómo hubiera esperado, aunque en realidad Tony no sabía cómo tendría que reaccionar.

Steve entonces lo vio, sus ojos abiertos y revelando lo que sentía. Confusión, incredulidad, negación.

— Eso no… Tony, yo… no, no puedo… lo siento —balbuceó sin sentido, su boca apenas poniéndose al corriente con lo que su cerebro dictaba. Steve no tenía las palabras correctas, no estaba _diciendo_ las palabras correctas.

Entonces vio como el rostro de Tony se vació, sus labios se cerraron en una fina línea, su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos se amoldaron a la indiferencia. Tony acababa de ponerse su máscara, su armadura contra las emociones.

Steve la odiaba.

— Ya veo. Entiendo. No hay problema —dijo Tony, su voz plana y hueca —. Sólo somos Bambi y yo, entonces. Dos es lo ideal, perfecto, el número mágico. ¿Por qué existe siquiera un tres? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Ya sabes de Bambi, todos lo saben. Hecho. Les enviaré invitaciones para su cumpleaños —comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación —. Tu piso sigue siendo el mismo, Bruce, ponte cómodo, luego hablamos. Ahora me voy. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, tantas cosas que planear, una vida que cambiar. Adiós.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Tony salió rápidamente, presumiblemente yendo a refugiarse a su taller.

* * *

 **N/A:** Segundo capítulo, síííííí.

Gracias por leer! Espero les gustara y como ven, poco a poco vamos avanzando. En los próxumos capítulos se aclarara lo de la Gema del Infinito, aunque seguro ya tienen sus deducciones y, por supuesto, tendremos a Thor de regreso.

Gracias a MyaBL26, Alexander Malfoy Black, Hime-chan Natsumi, angelacarol79677, Nanami Fushikawa, Katherine McBride, Reginae, Guest, Jesi, Mr. Usagi, Selkis 1701, Chinita sama, DagnaFrost, sweetdispositions, ShirayGaunt, Annimo, Amante a lo sobrenatural, Mony y Darmoon por sus reviews!

Son increíbles, su amor fue bien invertido en este capítulo xD


	4. Cosas Bonitas

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Cosas Bonitas**

 **...**

La imaginación y la idiotez eran líneas paralelas en la mente de un excéntrico. Estaba a salvo siempre que esas líneas no sangraran cada una en la otra.

Lamentablemente en la vida de Tony, parecía que siempre sangraban entre sí cuando se trataba de un hombre de ojos azules ataviado en un cierto spandex azul. Era uno de los grandes acertijos de su vida, no tan complicado como la historia del parche en el ojo de Fury, pero sin duda más complejo que la solución del problema de paladio y su embarazo (por Dios, que seguía siendo raro mencionarlo).

Ellos eran similares, pero diferentes. Como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Podrían ser fuertes juntos, pero nunca se encontrarían en el mismo lado. Eran una paradoja de la naturaleza. Los cálculos estaban en contra del éxito de su relación. Y Tony sabía que con Steve, una relación a medias o una simple y llana relación, no sólo conduciría a una ruptura limpia y sin dolor. Él no quería eso. Tony no quería que su corazón se rompiera, _otra vez_ , y, definitivamente, no quería romper el corazón de Steve. Era una guerra entre un siempre y un nunca más.

Y, sin ser una sorpresa, en esta ocasión era el corazón de Tony el que salía perdiendo. Tal parecía que él nunca podía tener cosas bonitas.

Desde el principio su relación había sido una cuestión de tiempo, una montaña rusa con sólo dos pendientes y un vértice; corriendo hacia arriba con una cuenta contra reloj esperando a caer. Ellos por fin habían alcanzado el vértice. Ellos habían llegado a tres meses y Tony estaba conmocionado. Ellos cumplieron seis meses y se podía decir que incluso Steve había estado en una especie de shock. Siete meses y su relación se hizo pública. Trece meses y Bambi llegó a unirse a la fiesta.

Y aquí estaba la muy extraña cosa de todo; Tony realmente había pensado que llegaría a tener una larga relación con Steve, seguirían trabajando y salvando al mundo un montón de veces, y pelearían entre ellos a veces, y la gente diría mentiras de ellos y hacer apuestas sobre cuánto durarían juntos, y tendrían a Bambi, _juntos,_ y la primera palabra (palabras) del niño serían "Iron Man".

Y vivirían felices para siempre.

Bueno, él aún podía seguir con el plan, pero sin Steve formando parte.

Tony en realidad no podía culpar al soldado por su reacción, no podía odiarlo, ni siquiera era capaz de enojarse con el hombre porque Tony sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Steve lo iba a dejar de una forma o de otra. Sólo había tanto como una persona era capaz de aguantar la mierda de Tony (Pepper y Rodhey no contaban, ellos eran otra cosa, ellos eran los _mejores_ ), ni siquiera la encarnación de lo más bueno de América era capaz de semejante hazaña.

Tony estaba bien con eso, pero no se sentía bien, él estaba herido. Él simplemente había querido y esperado, pero él no podía tener o mantener, para el caso, cosas bonitas. Aunque… Bambi era una cosa bonita ¿no?

Bambi era su bebé y seguía siendo una parte de Steve y, sí, definitivamente era una cosa bonita. Y Tony no podía renunciar a la única cosa bonita que al parecer le quedaba, ¿cierto?

Había dado un paso dentro de su taller y estaba a punto de ordenarle a Viernes para mantener un cierre total, cuando oyó pasos detrás de él. Al parecer algún Vengador lo había seguido. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la Bruja Escarlata, quedando casi completamente inmóvil al instante, y Tony sentía miedo con sólo verla mirándolo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Señorita Maximoff? —se decidió a preguntar, un toque de encanto falso en su tono.

Wanda entonces decidió dar el último paso para quedar dentro del taller —. ¿Por qué permites esto? —preguntó, observándolo sin expresión alguna.

Tony no tenía nada contra ella o sus habilidades. Realmente no sentía nada más que incomodidad cuando ella estaba alrededor, pero no es como si pudiera sentirse en un lecho de rosas después de todo lo que había sucedido. Era más que nada la idea de que ella podía meterse en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos lo que le asustaba, además de que él no creía poder soportar otra de sus visiones.

— ¿Permitir qué? —preguntó en cambio, con amargura.

— La angustia, puedo sentirla —dijo ella a su vez.

— No te metas en mi cabeza —gruñó.

— ¿Por qué crees tan poco de ti mismo? —Wanda hizo caso omiso de su cólera y preguntó, sonando casi triste.

— No te metas en mi cabeza —repitió. Él sabía que no podía negar lo dicho, pero no la quería inmiscuyéndose y menos yendo tan adentro. No ahora, no cuando se sentía tan roto.

— Tienes que hablar con Rogers de forma adecuada, no huir.

— ¿Para qué? Tú lo oíste, él no puede con esto —dijo sintiendo su corazón correr.

— Él no quiere verte así, él no quería lastimarte. Nunca ha querido hacer algo como eso.

Tony quiso bufar ante la declaración. Poderes aparte, ¿cómo podía ella saberlo? ¿Y por qué le importaba a ella? No eran amigos, y ella lo culpaba por la muerte de sus padres, que, bueno, de una forma era su culpa en realidad. Sus armas y todo eso. Además, él sí era el culpable de la muerte de su hermano y por ello se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba se iba al infierno? ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Tal vez se merecía ser abandonado por causar tanto dolor. Tal vez no podía ser del todo feliz por todo el dolor que había causado. Tal vez Wanda lo quería muerto, y él no la culpaba. Tal vez no podía tener a Bambi, tampoco, ¿para qué? ¿Para que tuviera como padre a un hombre con las manos manchadas de sangre?

Wanda inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándolo —. No, no me gustaría que estuvieras muerto —ella dio una rápida mirada al vientre de Tony —. Y menos ahora.

Tony llevó sus manos sobre su vientre, un gesto automático y casi inconsciente, un simple reflejo protector —. Por supuesto que no —dijo, sarcástico. Él realmente la quería fuera de su cabeza.

— Y yo no te odio, Stark —agregó ella, y Tony no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

— Yo estaba mal —dijo una voz.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Tony, dándose cuenta de Natasha parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, sólo Dios o el diablo sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba la pelirroja ahí —. ¡Tú y tu escalofriante silencio ninja! ¡Tengo problemas de corazón!

— Lo siento —dijo Natasha, y no, ella realmente no lo sentía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony, viéndola entrar de la misma forma indiferente y segura que Wanda —. Dije que les enviaría invitaciones de cumpleaños y no hay ningún cumpleaños aún, así que sush, fuera —dijo, moviendo su mano.

Al parecer ese par no había entendido el mensaje implícito de que quería estar solo, mejor dicho, ellas estaban ignorando deliberadamente su deseo de soledad. Se veían muy decididas a tratar con todo el asunto sentimental, y Tony definitivamente no quería eso, por esa razón es que había corrido a su taller.

— Yo estaba mal —repitió Natasha, ignorando su palabrería.

Tony entonces la miró, ahora sin saber a lo que se refería —. Uh, ¿qué?

— Mi informe sobre ti —respondió Natasha —. El que hice para SHIELD.

Wanda la miró, atenta, y Tony amoldó su rostro a su máscara habitual con sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa —. Oh, el que hablaba sobre mi narcisismo y tendencias autodestructivas —dijo —. Sí, creo que lo recuerdo.

— No —dijo Natasha, y ahora Tony no sabía a dónde iba ella, él sin duda recordaba el dichoso informe —. Eso no era cierto. Yo tenía razón, pero no escribí sobre lo que yo tenía razón.

Tony levantó una ceja —. Si no fue así, ¿por qué? —preguntó, cauteloso.

— Tú no querías compasión —dijo ella —. Así que me aseguré de que no la consiguieras.

Natasha ahora lo estaba viendo con una mirada clara y firme, sus pies bien plantados en el suelo, claramente poco dispuesta a irse en el corto plazo. Wanda parecía dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me marcaste como malo para el equipo? —preguntó Tony, odiando el tono vulnerable que se deslizó en su voz por un segundo.

— Siempre luchas por las cosas a las que te dicen que renuncies —respondió.

Una vez más, Tony no sabía qué ni cómo responder, él estaba en una falta completa sobre lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. Wanda primero y ahora Natasha, esas dos mujeres terroríficas estaban confortándolo a su manera, ya sea que ellas se dieran cuenta o no, fuera a propósito o no.

Su relación con Wanda era un tema delicado, obviamente, pero las cosas con Natasha eran diferentes, eran mejor. Ambos habían avanzado mucho desde su primer encuentro y todo el asunto del paladio, Hammer, Natalie Rushman y la fiesta de cumpleaños de la que no se hablaba.

No era como con Pepper, pero Natasha estaba ahí arriba.

Tony apretó su abrazo sobre su vientre. Todo el peso de la situación, el embarazo y Steve, como plomo sobre sus hombros. Pero decidió permitirse este momento de bizarro confort y consuelo.

Resopló.

Miró a Natasha —. Todavía eres aterradora —deslizó su mirada a Wanda, quien aún lo veía impasible —. Ambas son aterradoras.

Natasha bajó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa —. Steve está siendo un idiota —dijo enseguida, levantando la cabeza, toda señal de sonrisa borrada, y encogiendo los hombros en un gesto deliberado.

— Todos los hombres son idiotas —dijo Wanda a su vez.

Tony no podía negar eso, no había forma de defender a su propio género.

— Ahora vas a decirnos cada pequeño detalle sobre eso —demandó Natasha, señalando el vientre de Tony con un gesto de cabeza.

— Eso —replicó Tony —, tiene nombre, y es Bambi —las mujeres levantaron una ceja, Tony sintió un escalofrío —. Sí, Bambi, no me importa, cállense. Y aunque sería encantador tomar el té con ustedes, hacernos trenzas y pintarnos las uñas, tengo una cita muy importante de encierro completo en mi taller. Solo —el lejos de Steve estaba implícito en la oración y todos lo sabían.

— No me hagas hacerte hablar por las malas, Stark —las esquinas de los labios de Natasha se curvaron hacia arriba de forma espeluznante.

— ¿Esa es forma de tratar a un hombre embarazado? —Tony hizo un puchero.

— ¿Y no es precisamente eso el tema de discusión? —dijo Wanda.

Tony la vio, impresionado —. ¿Estás siendo una listilla? ¡Natasha, la brujita está siendo una listilla!

— Cállate y habla ya, Stark.

— Eso es un oxímoron, Natasha. ¿Cómo puedo callarme, pero hablar?

— Deja de hacerte el idiota —demandó la pelirroja —. ¿Seguro de que todo este numerito es real?

Tony entonces se puso tristemente serio —. Créeme, es real. Mucho. Más de lo que me gustaría.

Él sólo tenía un bebé en su interior, algo vivo y cálido

— Bien —suspiró, rendido —. Pero estarán atascadas conmigo, sin posibilidades de salir en el corto plazo —entonces dio instrucciones a Viernes para bloquear la entrada de cualquier Vengador, a excepción de Bruce, Tony simplemente lo necesitaba —. Eso sí, no hay té, pero creo que hay una botella de esmalte en alguna parte. Dummy, busca —ordenó a su bot, Tony comenzó a pavonearse por el taller una vez las puertas fueran herméticamente cerradas —. ¡Pero no se queden ahí! ¡Pasen! ¡Mi hogar es su hogar, y todo eso!

Las dos mujeres sólo lo observaban, estudiando y evaluando la situación.

— ¿Esto es a lo que llaman cambios de humor? —soltó la Maximoff.

— ¡Cállate, Wanda! —exclamó Tony.

El Stark respiró hondo.

Ahí estaba, en una de las situaciones más improbables. Encerrado en su taller en compañía de dos mujeres letales, embarazado y _solo._

Pero Natasha tenía razón, Tony no quería compasión. Los hombres Stark eran de hierro.

Y…

Tenía a Bambi. Y Bambi era una cosa bonita.

Con Steve o sin Steve, por primera vez en su vida, Tony tenía algo precioso y salvable.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya sé, me tardé.

No tengo excusa más que la bendita flojera, frustración y Supernatural. Sip. Pasé estas semanas de obsesiva con Dean y Castiel, con decir que me vi las primeras ocho temporadas en este tiempo... En fin, tenía tantas ideas para este fic que no sabía cuál tomar, y luego esas ideas tenías más ideas y ya no sabía como ordenarlas porque este capítulo iba a tener muchos feels y el cap y ¡argh!

La cosa es que al final no escribí el capítulo que quería, mejor dicho, decidí relegarlo como el siguiente y dejar este para dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos de Tony, que después de todo es el embarazado... este cap en realidad iba a ser una mostruosidad, pero sentí correcto cortar hasta esta parte para darle su propio espacio a Tony... espero entiendan lo que trato de decir xD

El siguiente capítulo, sin duda será un testamento así que prepárense~

Gracias por todo su amor! Son unas bellezas! Alexander Malfoy Black, MyaBL26, Hime-chan Natsumi, ShirayGaunt, Katherine McBride, Chinita-sama, Selkis1701, LSW8059, mony, demonik, DagnaFrost y rukia19971997.

P.d. ¿Vieron ya el segundo trailer de CW? Mi corazón simplemente no puede soportarlo, demasiados feels. Steve, te amo, pero eres una perra. Sip, eso es lo que siento en estos momentos. La cosa es, me ha dado tantas ideas, ya veré si las pongo en uso o no~

P.d2. Encontré un video que tiene la esencia de este fic~ Ya saben, Tony embarazado y eso xD Se llama "This moment" del canal Tony Stark/Steve Rogers Diary, por si quieren verlo... es una inspiración(?)

Ciao!


	5. Where do I even start?

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Where do I even start?**

 **...**

Los sucesos más desastrosos comenzaban con momentos ordinarios. Calamidades eran inducidas por la más simple e inofensiva declaración. Y los sucesos más extremos comenzaban con leves inicios.

En el caso de Steve, todo comenzó con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que poco a poco pasó a ser una mirada soñolienta, un simple toque de los dedos en su hombro… era increíble lo fácil que un simple capricho de labios podía transformarse en algo tan grande como el amor. Era una locura descubierta difícilmente, una locura que podría haber iniciado la primera vez que Steve desafió a Tony a una pelea. Era un sufrimiento de los viejos tiempos, pasado de moda, que pudo haber desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo desde que Tony había caído de un portal y despertado de su casi muerte para bromear sobre comidas exóticas. Era una hoguera que se encendió a lo largo de cada pelea, discusión y guerras sin cuartel en las que habían estado.

Era como un subidón de adrenalina que nunca bajaba.

Era la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado para compartir y hablar y amar.

Era el golpe duro del amor, una caída libre que parecía no tener fin, nada a lo que caer.

Era un momento de vulnerabilidad para Steve, uno donde se sintió desfallecer ante la idea de abrir la puerta que conducía a la ruina de su facilidad actual. Porque Tony era un enigma que desafiaba la salud mental del soldado. Tony era el cambio constante en la vida de Steve, la única fuente constante de distracción del caos que era su vida. Tony se convirtió rápidamente en el gris claro entre el blanco y negro que era Steve, se abrió paso por los agujeros de Steve, llenándolos incluso cuando el hombre rubio no había planeado hacerlo.

Tony no tenía precedentes.

Tony era la paleta de colores más inimaginable, colores que Steve nunca soñó y que estaban a la espera de manchar el lienzo ordenado del soldado con su caos. Era el oro salvaje, y el rojo y el azul combinado del capitán. Era todos y cada uno de los agujeros negros en la galaxia de Steve. Lo consumía todo, sin pestañear, sin fin.

Tony lo era todo.

Y Steve trató de convencerse a sí mismo, un intento de sentirse seguro, de que el destino sería lo suficientemente benévolo para concederles la paz y el amor juntos. Steve trató muy duro de no pensar, de borrar la noción de que la vida no era sencilla para hombres con cargas tan infames. Para hombres como él. Desafortunadamente eso significaba que Tony no tendría ese privilegio, tampoco. Era una cosa triste, porque si había algo que Steve había entendido a lo largo de su relación con el Stark, era que ambos eran caras de la misma moneda, diferentes, pero separados por unos cuantos milímetros y eso debía significar algo bueno, ¿no? Porque no estaban separados del todo, ellos todavía podían tener, lograr, algo juntos. Su relación no podía ser sólo una tragedia narrada por baladas.

Y aunque este embarazo, este bebé, no era necesariamente una tragedia, sí marcaba el comienzo de la cuenta regresiva de una bomba en la mente de Steve. ¿Hacia qué? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que este bebé era algo nuevo, diferente, algo grande que Steve ni siquiera lograba comprender.

Pero Tony lo hacía, al parecer. Oh, pero Tony siempre entendía lo que otros no; él era inteligente, rápido, demasiado, siempre yendo por delante de todo y todos. Steve sabía que nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo, él apenas podía ver su estela en un buen día. Un mortal jamás sabía lo que un genio estaba pensando. Tony vivía en un mundo al que Steve no podía llegar, un lugar por encima de las nubes.

Razón por la cual no podía enfrentarse a Tony. No después de las palabras sin sentido que le había dicho ante la noticia, pero no era como si pudiera haberle dicho todas estas cosas, no podía siquiera pensar en decírselas ahora porque Steve no podía correr el riesgo de abrumar al otro hombre con todos estos pensamientos. Y sin embargo, Steve tenía… quería estar con Tony, aclarar las cosas, hablar sobre este bebé. Tenía que saber si Tony estaba bien.

Tenía que remediar el dolor que le había causado con sus palabras.

— ¿Se ha movido siquiera? —dijo Bruce, entrando a la cocina.

— Nope. Ha estado como una estatua todo este tiempo —respondió Clint, comiendo cheetos, sentado sobre el refrigerador.

— Y ustedes han permanecido con él —siguió Bruce, mientras se acercaba a la alacena para tomar un vaso.

Sam se encogió de hombros, entonces, desde su lugar en la mesa —. Somos el equipo de contingencia, nos preocupa cómo reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta de lo que dijo.

— Si es que reacciona —agregó Clint —. Además es nuestro trabajo por ahora, con la bomba que Stark soltó es como si cada quien tomara un papel. Visión está como centinela fuera del taller de Tony. Y Nat y Wanda están encerradas con él en su taller, y no sé qué da más miedo, que ellas lo maten ahí dentro o que los tres estén planeando la dominación mundial.

Steve entonces se movió, su primer movimiento en horas, si la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana al atardecer era una indicación. Las palabras de Clint se hundieron en su mente, enrollándose con sus otros pensamientos; el arquero tenía un punto, pero ahora lo que a Steve le preocupaba era si Tony hablaría con él después de todas estas horas que lo había dejado. Steve sabía que Tony tendía a pensar demasiado, en especial sobre situaciones emocionales y que siempre terminaba por culparse a sí mismo. Steve no podía tolerar eso, que Tony creyera tan poco de sí mismo y lo peor era que esta vez fue él quien lo provocó.

Pero primero tenía que saber si Tony estaba bien. Steve miró a Bruce, mejores amigos siempre fueron muy útiles para ese tipo de información, en especial si eras el amigo que confirmó el embarazo, ¿verdad?

— Tony te extrañó —dijo Steve, forzando su voz en un tono un poco demasiado casual, y fingiendo que sus músculos no estaban entumecidos por las horas que permaneció inmóvil y en silencio.

Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban entonces enfocaron su atención en el rubio, contrario a lo que Steve pensó, tanto Clint como Sam permanecieron en silencio al verlo volver en sí, prefiriendo dejarlo comprobar lo que quería.

— Sí, extrañé a Tony, también —Bruce resopló y posó sus ojos en Steve con una mirada de muerte —. No intentes suavizar la situación, Steve. Sólo tienes que hacer tus preguntas.

— Lo eché a perder, lo sé —soltó Steve y reprimió un estremecimiento ante la mirada dura de Bruce —. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionara a algo como eso? —su tono se tornó desesperado y sabía que no tenía derecho a tratar de justificarse.

— La forma en cómo lo hiciste ciertamente no lo fue —dijo Bruce, siendo apoyado con sentencias parecidas por Sam y Clint.

— Ni siquiera debería ser posible —siguió Steve, ignorando a los otros dos —. Tony es un hombre, y los hombres no se embarazan. ¿Cómo sucedió? —y esa fue una pregunta de la que esperaba respuesta.

— No sé por qué —Bruce respondió de manera uniforme, negando con la cabeza cuando vio a Steve a punto de hablar —. No hemos empezado con la investigación todavía, sólo sabemos que tiene que ver con la sustancia roja con que Tony se encontró. Además, no te lo diría —a los ojos de Bruce, Steve no se había ganado ninguna atención de su parte, y todo lo referente al embarazo era algo que sólo Tony podía compartir; no era su lugar para divulgar algo tan delicado.

— Él es mi pareja, y aún si no lo fuéramos, somos compañeros de equipo. Debo saber lo que sucede con el equipo —Steve trató de usar un enfoque diferente, pero se calló en cuanto vio a Bruce tensarse y un destello de verde pasar por sus ojos.

— Eres mi compañero de equipo también. ¿Así que yo debo saber por qué le dijiste todas esas palabras sin sentido? —preguntó bruscamente.

Steve no respondió y dejó que el silencio hablara por sí mismo. Bruce lo observó y se frotó el espacio entre las cejas, él no estaba equipado para manejar problemas de relación, apenas y podía con los propios, era algo para lo que nunca estaría preparado. Y entonces recordó un momento, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando los lugares estaban invertidos y fue Steve quien le dijo algo profundo durante una fiesta.

— No sé lo que ustedes dos quieren o por qué parece que no pueden hacer las cosas bien —dijo por fin, viendo cómo Steve enfocó toda su atención en lo que decía —. Yo soy un hombre de ciencia. Yo no manejo problemas emocionales, ni siquiera los míos. Cuando Tony trató de hacerme su terapeuta después de su pelea con AIM me quedé dormido. No manejo ni soluciono problemas emocionales, Steve, quiero que entiendas eso. No soy bueno en ellos —hizo una pausa para mirar al Capitán directamente a los ojos, asegurándose de que entendiera lo que estaba por decirle —, pero tengo un consejo para devolverte —dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se rizaran en un capricho —. A pesar de que no fue lo mejor para la situación de entonces, tal vez funcionó. El punto es que sólo voy a hacer esto una sólo vez: Como el hombre con la historia más larga en esperar, Steve, toma tu pasado como una lección. No lo hagas de nuevo. No esperes —recomendó Bruce —. El tiempo vuela y el presente se convertirá en pasado cuando menos te des cuenta. No tires el tiempo que tienes ahora, no lo desperdicies. Y menos con algo que puede ser grande y hermoso.

— ¿Y si se trata de un riesgo que podría costar el futuro? —Steve tuvo que pedir, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero esta situación, este bebé era como un llamado de guerra, y Steve ni siquiera sabía por qué lo sentía como tal.

— Las personas que toman un autobús y el metro asumen riesgos cada día, Steve. Los policías, los bomberos, los constructores, todas las personas toman riesgos de una forma o de otra. Nosotros llevamos desastres escritos en nuestras frentes, somos superhéroes después de todo. Los riesgos son una parte de nuestras vidas. Y si es un riesgo que podría cambiar tu vida para mejor, si hay una oportunidad infinitesimal, entonces no es un riesgo que debes tomar. Es una oportunidad —Bruce sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Y si te explota en la cara? —preguntó Steve, por última vez.

— Entonces tú sabrás que tomaste la oportunidad. Además, es un bebé de lo que estamos hablando. Un hijo tuyo y de Tony, y un hijo siempre es una bendición. No significa menos para ti o para Tony, sólo quiere decir más amor para ustedes dos.

Steve vio fijamente a Bruce, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran en su mente, él sabía que el doctor tenía razón. Recordó entonces a sus otros dos compañeros.

Clint levantó las manos en un gesto de que él no quería nada que ver con esto —. No me mires a mí. Cursilería de lado, yo estoy de acuerdo con el Doc.

Sam entonces aportó —: Desde que te conocí mi vida ha sido una locura tras otra y esta, bueno, se lleva el premio mayor —vio a Steve directo a los ojos —. Lo que sí sé es que el hombre que amas está embarazado de tu hijo, y si eso no significa nada para ti, entonces no eres el hombre que creí que eras.

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza ante lo dicho. Él siempre supo que su relación con Tony, los sentimientos que tenía por el hombre, era una apuesta de alta gama y este tipo de apuestas solían ser espadas de doble filo, y a veces se pagaba más de lo que merecía.

Steve Rogers una vez había tomado una apuesta de alto riesgo para su vida por su país. Si tenía que tomar otra para su corazón en realidad sonaba como un pequeño precio a pagar. Y Tony y ese bebé sin duda lo valían.

El rubio sonrió a sus compañeros, no, sus amigos y asintió con la cabeza.

 **~)~)~)~**

En un primer momento, después que Steve habló con sus tres compañeros y salió de la cocina, perdió inmediatamente el valor. Era una idea horrible, pensó, un desastre absoluto. ¿Qué le diría a Tony? Cualquier cosa sonaba tan pegajosa cuando se asociaba con el ingeniero, además de que según sabía, las personas se ponían muy sensibles durante el embarazo, sería afortunado si Tony no lo mandaba a volar de un disparo de los repulsores de Iron Man en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro del taller. Si es que llegaba tan lejos. Primero tenía que pasar a Visión y después a Natasha y Wanda, y esas dos eran de las mujeres que no aguantaban la mierda de nadie, y Steve acababa de joderla al máximo.

Su situación actual le recordaba a la primera vez que decidió cortejar a Tony. Steve siempre había sido terrible en el coqueteo mientras que Tony era un amo de ello, para Tony era como respirar, era parte de él. Ellos eran muy diferentes, y eso era lo que precisamente le gustaba a Steve. Él no quería a alguien que lo siguiera en todo y pensara igual o que le gustaran las mismas cosas, eso sonaba como tener una relación con uno mismo. Para Steve sonaba aburrido. Y hacía tiempo que había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una vida estable. Ya no sabía cómo sobrevivir en la estabilidad. Era parte de una vida pasada y este era su presente. Tony y este bebé.

Este bebé que, fuera por el catalizador que fuera, era producto de su relación, de los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Este bebé que ninguno había esperado. Pero, Steve no podía mentir, él había estado pensando en tener hijos con Tony, nunca se lo había mencionado al Stark, pero Steve lo había pensado; había pensado en adoptar o incluso recurrir a los métodos modernos de rentar un vientre o algo por estilo, pero siempre se dijo a sí mismo que no podía arriesgar a un inocente en el estilo de vida que ellos tenían. Cómo podía pensar en tener un niño rodeado de personas que aunque lo amarían sin lugar a dudas, tenían enemigos reales, crueles. Un niño al que tal vez un día uno de sus padres no regresaría con vida después de una batalla. Y ahora este niño había llegado contra todo pronóstico, abriéndose paso para consolidar su vida en este mundo. Un niño que era parte de él y parte de Tony.

Y era loco y aterrador, y todo lo que pudo haber querido y más.

Y si él quería tener el presente con un hombre que lo desafiaba a cada paso, que se burlaba de él sin piedad, que construyó una nueva vida e iba a pelear contra ella si era necesario, que tiraría una bala para proteger a las personas que amaba, sin dudas; si eso era lo que Steve quería en el presente, entonces él iría a por ello. Debido a que esto no era lo que quería en el pasado o lo que podría suceder en el futuro. Esto era sobre el presente, el ahora. Y Steve no quería a nadie más que Tony en la actualidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hey, Steve también merecía su propio capítulo para explayar sus sentimientos. Más cursilería vendrá para el siguiente.

Gracias a Chinita-sama, Alexander Malfoy Black, Hime-chan Natsumi, ShirayGaunt, DagnaFrost, angelacarol79677, Ros, Nisse, Katherine McBride, yerayrincon12 por sus reviews! Son unos encantos!

Gracias por leer y no desesperen, un par de capítulos más y la historia tomará vuelo, y un par de caps después de eso Bambi saldrá para hacer de las suyas en el mundo~ Por cierto, hablando de Bambi, ¿algún nombre que les guste para la criatura? Comentenme que nombres les gustan, ya sea para niño o niña~~

Ciao!


	6. New Perspective

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **New Perspective**

 **...**

Steve no era un cobarde.

Durante toda su vida, Steve nunca había escapado de cualquier cosa, incluso cuando probablemente debería haberlo hecho. Nunca se apartó de los males que veía, nunca dijo no a un deber que se necesitaba hacer, nunca se rindió en algo sólo porque parecía difícil. Él nunca se había arrepentido de eso tampoco. Era sólo la forma en que él era, era la forma en cómo su mamá le enseñó a ser. Sarah Rogers habría reventado su trasero si él siquiera pensó en huir. Tal vez fue ahí donde el Capitán América nació en realidad, moldeado por las manos amorosas y la actitud firme de una madre.

Cosas como estas le hacía preguntarse el cómo había sido su padre; no pudo haber sido muy diferente de ella, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de hombre en que su madre lo había criado para ser. Nunca había echado de menos la presencia de su padre, pero en este momento extrañaba a su mamá como ninguna otra cosa. Ella habría sabido qué decirle y ayudarlo a averiguar las respuestas a preguntas que no parecían tenerlas, lo que había que hacer para dejar atrás la confusión y el miedo.

Él echaba de menos tener gente con quien hablar que realmente lo comprendiera.

Aunque, más seguro que no, si Sarah Rogers estuviera en este momento, ella sin duda le daría un buen jalón de orejas por ser tan idiota, y lo arrastraría hasta Tony porque ella no lo había criado para huir de sus responsabilidades y mucho menos toleraría tal comportamiento hacia su yerno y nieto en gestación.

Ella amaría a esos dos, a Tony y al bebé. El bebé de su bebé. Su nieto.

— Steve —escuchó su nombre y de inmediato paró sus pasos, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas y se había dado cuenta de que había llegado frente a la puerta herméticamente cerrada del taller de Tony.

Visión, por otra parte, había notado perfectamente su llegada; el ser con la gema de la mente estaba flotando frente a la puerta del taller. Su postura no estaba tensa o a la defensiva, y su rostro se mostraba tan sereno como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban firmemente clavados en Steve.

Visión era como un dragón guardando la torre de una princesa.

— Vengo a hablar con él —fue lo que Steve dijo, sabiendo que el otro entendería. Visión siempre se había mostrado como un buen juez de carácter, siempre escuchando primero, analizando las cosas al alcance de su comprensión y decidiendo cómo actuar en base a ello.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Visión, parpadeando lentamente —. Han pasado horas desde la declaración de Tony, tú no hablaste cuando debías hacerlo. Has dejado pasar más tiempo del necesario. Él está herido.

Steve apretó los puños con fuerza, no por ser cuestionado por el otro, sino por lo dicho, él sabía que había causado dolor a Tony, pero era mil veces peor escucharlo.

— Lo sé —dijo Steve —. Y no tengo justificación. Me tomó todo este tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos. Ahora sé que lo que dije no fue lo correcto, yo no estaba pensando bien entonces. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que quiero hacer. Y eso es llegar a Tony, disculparme y hablar sobre nuestro bebé.

— ¿Nuestro? —inquirió Visión, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Visión no era un dragón. Él era la Esfinge de Tebas.

Steve sólo asintió y esperó.

Visión lo estaba analizando, a él y sus palabras, y aunque Steve sólo quería entrar y llegar pronto a Tony sabía que no podía arremeter e ir con pura fuerza bruta. Steve quería hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, y sin duda Tony lo odiaría por luchar contra una parte de Jarvis.

Tony sabía que Visión era su propia persona, el ingeniero nunca se atrevió a pensar de manera diferente, aun cuando él deseaba que fuera Jarvis quien habitara ese cuerpo y aun cuando al escuchar a Visión hablar hacía doler el pecho de Tony. Jarvis no iba a volver, pero una parte de él estaba anclada en Visión, prevalecía en él. Como la forma en que desaprobaba los malos hábitos de Tony con la mirada o la forma en que cedía a sus caprichos más simples. Pero Visión seguía siendo un androide sensible. Él no entendía de demonios o ángeles. No entendía a los seres humanos, tampoco. Pero entendía que lo necesitaban, no por lo que pensaron que hicieron sino por lo que ni siquiera podían pensar. Él quería establecer el equilibrio del mundo. Para continuar, de una manera diferente, lo que su codificación inicial como Jarvis había comenzado. Cuidar. Para cuidar de los seres humanos que no podían protegerse a sí mismos.

No era más que un niño que estaba aprendiendo.

Y Tony lo amaba por eso.

— Yo tengo una parte de la codificación de la inteligencia artificial que era conocida como Jarvis —comenzó a decir Visión después de un momento —. En palabras más coloquiales puedo decir que tengo algunos recuerdos de él. No puedo decir que los entiendo, en especial porque Jarvis era una entidad que no debería tener sentimientos o alma. Tony no lo veía de esa forma, por supuesto. Jarvis era un programa bastante desarrollado y autónomo, y su principal deber era velar por el bienestar de su creador. Yo no soy él y ciertamente también soy un ser autónomo, por lo que he decidido continuar con ese bit de información —Visión descendió hasta quedar parado en el suelo, frente a Steve —. Quiero que entiendas mi deseo de no ver herido o en dolor a Tony, Steve. Él es mi creador, también. Mi padre, a riesgo de sonar presuntuoso.

Y Steve no podía evitar sentirse abrumado, esta era la primera vez que oía a Visión hablar tanto, estaba sorprendido y agradecido. Este ser que se preocupaba por Tony, Steve no podía más que respetarlo.

— Estoy seguro de que eres consciente del máximo respeto que Jarvis tenía por ti, Steve. No era prudente para nadie tenerlo como enemigo —continuó Visión, y Steve se le quedó viendo sin comprender el abrupto cambio de palabras —. De todos modos, el caso es que, como él, no tolerare daño alguno a Tony.

Steve de pronto se dio cuenta de todas las cosas sobre las que Jarvis había tenido control y lo terrible que habría sido tenerlo como enemigo si hubiera hecho algo intolerable al criterio del AI cuando aún existía. Visión, por otra parte, tenía un cuerpo físico y, si quería, podía hacer las cosas muy, muy dolorosas para Steve.

— Entendido, Visión.

El androide asintió levemente y habló —: Viernes, por favor.

Por las escasas palabras y el silencio que le siguieron, Steve supo que una especie de entendimiento estaba ocurriendo entre el nuevo AI y Visión.

 _"_ _De acuerdo."_

Las puertas del taller se abrieron y Steve no perdió tiempo en caminar hacia el umbral —. Gracias —dijo antes de adentrarse —. A ambos —agregó refiriéndose no sólo al androide sino también a Viernes, después de todo ella estaba desobedeciendo un comando de Tony.

 _"_ _Natasha y Wanda están esperando dentro."_

Bueno, lo mejor sería no tentar la ira de Viernes tampoco.

Steve caminó varios pasos hasta que se topó con las dos mujeres. Si Visión era la Esfinge, Natasha y Wanda sin duda eran los dragones; ambas estaban paradas frente al sillón que Tony usaba para tomar siestas cuando pasaba días seguidos en el taller, sillón que Steve solía usar cuando bajaba y se disponía a dibujar en un cuaderno mientras Tony trabajaba. Dicho sillón, por el momento, cumplía con la primera función, Steve podía ver el pecho de Tony subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante, estaba dormido. Y Natasha y Wanda estaban vigilando.

Steve no había esperado conseguir alguna charla de Natasha respecto a esto. Por un lado, ella evitaba involucrarse en asuntos domésticos. Por otra parte, no parecía del tipo de dar una amenaza; ella era más del tipo de matar a la otra persona sin decirle lo que había hecho mal primero.

Las cosas con Wanda, por otra parte, eran inciertas. La relación de la chica con Tony era bastante ambivalente a pesar de los meses de trabajar juntos como un equipo. Si bien ella había cesado con las miradas de odio y los sentimientos homicidas, y se había reconciliado con su pasado y empezado a tomar a los Vengadores como una oportunidad de hacer algo bueno y tener una familia, Steve no sabía qué esperar de ella. Él no la conocía lo suficiente, no estaba seguro de lo que ella era capaz de hacer si presionaban los botones equivocados, y eso la hacía más aterradora.

Aunque ellas no parecían dispuestas a pelear con él, y Steve podía llegar a Tony en un par de pasos, no se movió, percibiendo que tenían algo que decir. Y sería menos doloroso acabar de una vez.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre todos en el equipo, poco después de la Batalla en NY? —inquirió Natasha y Steve asintió —. Sólo tienes que tomar los problemas de todos nosotros y duplicarlo, y eso es Tony Stark en pocas palabras. Él es un desastre.

— Él es un buen hombre —replicó Steve.

— Yo no sé lo que ves en él —dijo Wanda, entonces.

Steve estaba a punto de decirle que no era la primera en decirle eso, pero Natasha se le adelantó.

— Siempre te ha gustado ir por el camino difícil, Steve —dijo la pelirroja —.Y no es tan sorprendente que lo quieras a él, en realidad. La vida ordinaria nunca se ha adaptado a ti. De todos modos —continuó de manera uniforme —, si le haces daño desearas nunca haber escuchado el nombre de Anthony Stark.

— ¿Stark no debería recibir la misma amenaza? —Wanda miró a su compañera.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, desinteresadamente —: Steve metió la pata primero.

— De cualquier manera —siguió Wanda, hablando a Steve —, el bebé es especial. No quiero que sufra daño alguno —la amenaza estaba clara, la joven bruja era más elegante con sus palabras.

— Si los lastimo, a cualquier de ellos dos —dijo Steve, su expresión seria y con mirada resuelta —, entonces las dejaré hacer lo que quieran conmigo.

Natasha sonrió brevemente, el movimiento vacilante de su cara fue tan rápido que casi no podía estar seguro de que había estado ahí. Ella entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin decir nada más. Wanda, por el contrario, dijo unas últimas palabras a Steve antes de seguir a la otra mujer.

— Stark no tiene mucha estima por sí mismo, tendrás que dar un discurso convincente y honesto. Sé cuidadoso, él está lo suficientemente roto ya.

— Creí que él no te agradaba —dijo Steve.

Wanda no cambió su expresión —. No quiero vengarme, no más. He perdido a mi hermano por continuar mi odio a ciegas. Entiendo algunas cosas ahora, y estoy cansada. Nunca podré perdonar a Stark lo que hizo, su ignorancia, pero yo no lo odio. Y nadie debería odiar como Stark se odia a sí mismo. Por eso el bebé es especial, es una oportunidad.

 _Oportunidad,_ Bruce lo había dicho también.

Pronto, Wanda se encontraba fuera del taller igual que Natasha, y Steve se encontró viendo dormir a Tony, con las uñas de las manos y los pies pintadas de un color rosa chicle.

El castaño dormía igual a su manera de vivir la vida; la boca abierta para replicar en defensa, los ojos cerrados ante el peligro y los brazos alrededor de sí mismo para su protección. Era reconfortante y desgarrador, todo al mismo tiempo. Era como tratar una herida con alcohol que quemaba mientras se estaba curando.

— Estás mirando.

Steve centró su mirada al escuchar esas palabras, Tony había despertado. El moreno tenía los ojos abiertos y aunque se le notaban los rastros de sueño y su rostro se mantenía sereno, Steve podía notar las líneas de tensión. Tony estaba luchando por parecer tranquilo aunque era obvio que por dentro estaba en pánico.

— Pensé que te gustaba que la gente te mire —respondió Steve con un tono bajo, cauteloso, y vio a Tony tragar.

— No toda la gente —comentó Tony en voz baja y Steve juró que escuchó sus propios latidos del corazón un minuto antes de que Tony se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó hasta quedar sentado en el sillón —. ¿Qué haces aquí, Steve?

— Hablar. Quiero hablar sobre nosotros.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Nosotros? —repitió, casi con burla —. Por si no lo recuerdas, esta mañana dejaste bastante claro que no hay un nosotros, al menos no uno en el que tú y yo estemos. El único nosotros aquí somos Bambi y yo —dijo Tony, llevando un brazo a descansar sobre su vientre de manera protectora mientras que con el otro gesticulaba para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Steve le dio una mirada dolida —. Estaba en shock, te dije cosas horribles. Actúe como un tonto y lo siento.

Tony resopló con burla, levantándose del sillón, pero sin ir más lejos, quedándose a una distancia segura del rubio. Y mientras se ponía de pie dio una mirada rápida alrededor, habiendo notado desde que despertó la falta de las dos mujeres. Esas traidoras, lo habían dejado solo para hacer frente a Steve. Y también, ¿cómo había entrado Steve? Se supone que Viernes no debía permitir a nadie dentro. Otra traidora a la lista —. Bueno, al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Quieres disculparte? Bien, ya lo hiciste. Te disculpo. Ahora, ¿puedes irte? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Como modificar el código de Viernes, niña mala, se supone que sólo me obedeces a mí.

 _"Me disculpo, Tony."_

— Sí, claro. Hoy es el día de meterse con el hombre embarazado —hizo una mueca —. En fin, necesito una ducha y conseguir unas galletas saladas, pintar la habitación de Bambi y hablar con mi Brucie. No precisamente en ese orden, pero entiendes el punto. Fuera.

Steve hizo una mueca —. Tony.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —espetó el castaño ante el poco movimiento del otro.

¿Es qué Steve no entendía que no lo quería ver en este momento? Era horrible tenerlo en el mismo espacio después de todo el asunto de la mañana, después de saber que Steve no quería nada que ver con el asunto del bebé. Estúpidas hormonas que lo hacían sentir tan vulnerable en el momento.

— Quiero explicarme, Tony —pidió Steve, y se dio cuenta de que había dado unos pasos cerca del moreno involuntariamente. Lo suficientemente cerca para ver las manchas de los ojos marrones y los destellos de desesperación y confusión en ellos.

Steve se odiaba por ser quien puso esa mirada en esos ojos.

— Bueno, como dije, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Tony dio unos pasos hacia un lado, ansioso —. Tal vez ya olvidaste donde queda la salida, todos esos músculos no deben dejarte pensar bien. No te preocupes, Viernes te indicará el camino. Viernes…

— ¡Joder, Tony! ¡Cállate de una puta vez y escúchame! —Steve alcanzó su límite, si Tony no iba a escuchar por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas. Como siempre, no había camino sencillo con el genio.

Tony, por su parte, quedó con la boca abierta, cortado a mediados de oración. Estaba sorprendido, pero, oye, el Capitán América acababa de maldecir. Eso en sí mismo era sorprendente.

— Sé que en este momento soy la última persona que quieres ver, pero tienes que dejarme hablar. Si después de eso quieres que desaparezca, bien, lo haré, pero, por favor, escúchame.

El genio quedó en silencio, aun en shock por las malas palabras y por otra un tanto intimidado por el tono de ruego en la voz de Steve. Sólo había dos formas de salir de esta situación y cada una era peor que la otra, decidió permanecer en silencio, y Steve lo tomó como su oportunidad.

Steve tomó aire, y habló —. Lo que dije esta mañana no es lo que realmente sentía. No estoy tratando de justificarme, ni siquiera lo quiero, pero fue el shock quien habló —empezó —. Me sorprendió y, para ser honesto, no lo creí al principio. Un hombre embarazado es algo imposible y que fueras tú, Tony… Dios —resopló —. Sólo estoy haciendo esto peor, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa hueca —. Mi Ma estaría tan decepcionada de mí en este momento. Sólo soy un chico de Brooklyn, Tony, pero incluso alguien como yo sabe lo que está bien y lo que no. Y hay nada correcto en lo que hice, a ti y a este bebé. Lo que menos quiero en la vida es herirte. En esta era he descubierto que lo que más quiero eres tú y, por supuesto, ahora quiero a este bebé.

Tony parecía tranquilo para alguien que sólo acababa de escuchar a su pareja y compañero de equipo desde hace mucho tiempo decirle que lo quería a él y su hijo. Por un momento, al rubio le pareció que Tony había esperado escuchar esas palabras, lo que hacía a Steve feliz pero a la vez lo confundía desde que el mismo Tony se había negado a escucharlo.

— Steve, sé lo que es esto. Sé lo que estás diciendo, lo que estás haciendo y te lo digo: no está bien —Tony respondió después de un momento de silencio, cuadrando los hombros y respondiendo con calma al hombre alto frente a él, totalmente diferente a su actitud hasta hace unos minutos.

Steve sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se hundía. Esto era el rechazo. Este era Tony, diciéndole con calma que lo que Steve pensaba era malo. La palabra resonó en sus oídos como si hubiera sido una explosión y no un susurro, y Steve simplemente no lo entendía.

— Mal —repitió Steve, sabiendo que lucía conmocionado y ridículo —. Tú piensas que el que yo quiera estar contigo y este bebé está mal. Soy su otro papá, Tony, ¿Cómo el querer esto es malo?

— Porque quieres hacerte responsable —respondió Tony —. Eres el Capitán América, el hombre siempre correcto que ayuda a las ancianas a cruzar las calles y salva gatitos de los árboles. Lo que estás haciendo es hacerte responsable. Nosotros no necesitamos eso. No quiero que hagas esto porque es tu deber.

Steve entonces lo entendió y no pudo más que suspirar, desesperado —. Tony. El que está hablando ahora no es el Capitán América, es Steve Rogers. Un hombre que también es responsable, pero que nunca haría nada que no quisiera, sin embargo esto es algo que el Capitán América también quiere. ¿Qué parte de "te quiero" no entiendes? Y este bebé también es una parte de ti, algo que hicimos juntos, por supuesto que también voy a quererlo. Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa menos.

Y Tony lo miraba como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Como la forma en que su madre lo miraba cuando estaba enfermo, pero aun así se obligaba a sí mismo a levantarse de la cama para ayudarla con las tareas del hogar, como la forma en que Bucky lo miraba cada vez que se metían en una pelea juntos y Steve se las arreglaba para mantenerse en pie al final de la misma, y todo era demasiado.

— Siento haberte hecho daño. Y yo no pienso obligarte a nada, ni siquiera espero que me aceptes y si quieres terminar con nuestra relación, yo… voy a respetar tus límites. Voy a respetar todo lo que pidas. Pero… déjame ayudarte. Deja que me quede a tu lado. _Por favor._

Tony permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué más podía hacer después de escuchar esas palaras? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente honesto? Porque, aunque quisiera ignorarlo, Tony sabía que Steve estaba siendo serio sobre esto, que cada una de sus palabras eran verdaderas y realmente las sentía. Y Tony no podía más que creerle y confiar como siempre lo hacía. Steve era su perdición.

— Bambi —dijo Tony, de repente —. Yo lo llamo Bambi. Si vas a quedarte con nosotros tienes que llamarlo como tal.

El Stark no dijo más, tampoco hizo movimiento alguno, pero Steve tomó su declaración como una rama de olivo. Tony estaba diciéndole que lo aceptaba, que podía permanecer a su lado, y Steve no podía querer nada más en el momento.

— ¿Bambi? —inquirió Steve, sabiendo que seguir tratando de disculparse estaría de más. Tony no era aficionado a los sentimientos de esa manera.

— Bebé américa multimillonario bastante inteligente —explicó Tony, comenzando a relajarse un poco, sintiéndose menos como si estuviera parado sobre un terreno lleno de minas explosivas —. No podía seguir llamándolo él bebé, eso es irrespetuoso. Y es un bebé, bueno, técnicamente es un feto, pero meh. Y es el hijo del Capitán América y de un genio multimillonario, por supuesto que tenía que tener un nombre adecuado.

Steve bajó la cabeza, sus hombros estaban temblando. Lo había jodido otra vez, a Steve no le gustaba el nombre. Tony esperó a que los gritos empezaran, pero Steve se río en su lugar, lo que era una gran mejora a toda la tensión que habían mantenido todo este tiempo, que la mayoría era culpa de Tony, pero qué se podía hacer, él estaba teniendo problemas hormonales.

— Lo siento —logró decir Steve, tras calmarse un poco, aquí estaba él, riéndose del apodo de su bebé. Él sólo acababa de ser aceptado y ahora lo estaba echando a perder de nuevo —. Sigo actuando como un idiota.

Tony suspiró, cansado, ya había tenido suficiente —. Deja de acaparar el crédito.

Steve entonces se arriesgó, tomó la mano de Tony, besándola —. Estoy bastante seguro de que soy un gran idiota tanto como tú.

Tony se estremeció ante la caricia, fue muy agradable —: Obviamente, tenemos que trabajar en nuestra comunicación —después de todo eso fue por lo que ambos terminaron atormentándose primero —. Bueno, creo que alguien debe decir hola.

Sin dudas, Tony guio la mano con que Steve le sostenía hasta su vientre. El rubio se estremeció ante la acción y Tony tomó ese instante para estirarse y apretar sus labios contra los de Steve, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Tony besó a Steve, sin cerrar sus ojos. No era una muestra de afecto, era el desafío, como retando a Steve a decir algo más sobre el asunto, esperando a que el otro zapato cayera y permitir a Steve dejarlo; era una demostración de la falta de miedo, porque este era Tony, que no parecía entender la sensibilidad en cualquier idioma que no fuera el artificio.

Tony estaba probando, asegurándose de que esto era cierto, que no había marcha atrás. Estaba dejando que Steve se fuera, aun en contra de su mejor juicio y sus verdaderos deseos.

La honestidad de Tony siempre se encontraba a mayor profundidad, siempre violenta.

Lo que sentían no tenía nada que ver con la ternura y mucho que ver con lo inevitable. El amor y el sexo sólo eran síntomas. La verdadera naturaleza de su relación parecía más fundaméntal, algo más antiguo, sin palabras. Y este bebé había llegado para confirmarlo. Esta era su oportunidad para más.

Tony se separó entonces, y lo miró, esperando.

El rubio sonrió mientras posaba su mano con seguridad, sintiendo la calidez donde reposaba su hijo.

— Hola, Bambi.

Steve acababa de hacer una promesa. Y aunque ellos no las necesitaban, siempre eran bienvenidas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y vamos avanzando! Por fin en el siguiente tendremos las apariciones súper especiales de Pepper, Rodhey y Thor, porque, duh, ellos no pueden faltar!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas! Ustedes me animan a subir los caps, cada vez que me siento frente a la pantalla para escirbir, voy a darle una leíada rápida a sus comentarios, así se me quita la pereza xD

También gracias por todas sus recomendaciones de nombres, lamentablemente tendrán que esperar para saber cuáles son; sí, son, plural... porque aun no me decido si Bambi será niño o niña~ Es sorpresa! Incluso para mí.

En fin, espero le den su amor al capítulo, prometo que esta misma semana habrá actualización (la musa anda hiperactiva, tanto que ya tengo bien planeados los siguientes 2 caps), aunque también depende de cuánto la quieran~

Nos leemos!


	7. Watching you

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Watching you**

 **...**

Se tomó una semana para que Tony tuviera todos los aparatos obstétricos necesarios en su poder, dos semanas para que su sala especial estuviera lista — desde que los aparatos necesarios eran varios y se requería de un área limpia, tuvo que remodelar un ala completa del piso medico en la torre. Y una semana más para que todo estuviera montado y en óptimo funcionamiento, por lo que Bruce obtuvo más tiempo, también, para hacerse todo un experto en el tema del embarazo.

— Insisto en que esto debe hacerlo un profesional —dijo Bruce, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a Tony recostarse en la cama de examinación.

— Tú eres un profesional, no sé quién te ha dicho lo contrario —replicó Tony.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Tony.

— Bueno, y tú sabes que no confío en nadie más que en ti para esto, Brucie —Tony se puso lo más cómodo que pudo —. ¿No crees lo mismo, Steve? —preguntó, viendo a su rubia pareja entrar al lugar.

— Tony tiene razón, Bruce —concedió Steve, la verdad sea dicha, él se sentiría mejor si un verdadero experto atendiera su caso, pero comprendía perfectamente la situación inusual en la que se encontraban, y la seguridad de Tony y su bebé era lo más importante.

Bruce suspiró —. De acuerdo, lo entiendo —lo que preocupaba a Bruce era no hacer esto bien, Steve y Tony estaban confiando en él, le estaban confiando el bienestar de su hijo y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía abrumado por la enormidad de todo esto —. Pero espero que tengan claro que más pronto que tarde tendremos que contratar a un cirujano en obstetricia, lo necesitaremos para cuando el embarazo llegue a su fin.

— ¿Por qué necesito yo un cirujano? —exclamó Tony, con los ojos abiertos como platos, él no era muy aficionado a que alguna parte de su cuerpo fuera abierta, no tenía buenos recuerdos de sus dos experiencias previas.

— ¿Cómo crees qué Bambi saldrá de tu vientre? —resopló Bruce —. ¿Magia?

— Bueno, sí —exclamó Tony —. Así es como llegó, es lógico que salga de la misma forma.

— Ni siquiera sabemos si fue por magia, Tony —argumentó Steve.

La investigación que Tony y Bruce habían empezado no había arrojado ningún resultado hasta el momento, y aunque nadie se había rendido, Tony decidió que era una buena cosa atribuirlo a algún evento mágico. Al menos de esa manera no se sentía tan ciego e inquieto como el no tener siquiera una mínima idea.

— Es la verdad hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Steve, cariño, no discutas conmigo —alegó el moreno antes de dirigirse a Bruce —. Bueno, ¿comenzamos ya? Ya pasaron tres semanas desde la primera vez que vi a Bambi, quiero ver cuánto ha crecido, que no debe ser mucho si me preguntas a mí y lo cual agradezco, no quiero verme gordo. Además, Steve tiene que tener su primera reunión cara a cara.

— Muy bien —Bruce sonrió, entre divertido y exasperado por el balbuceo de Tony.

Steve, por su parte, estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque en su mayor parte era por los nervios de ver a su bebé por primera vez. Si bien en esas tres semanas había hecho las paces con la situación una vez el miedo lo dejó, no dejaba de estar ansioso.

¿Cuándo un hombre podía tener un hijo biológico con el hombre que amaba? La respuesta a eso era la misma razón por la que se sentían tan afortunado, pero asustado. _Él estaba siendo un padre._

— Ahí está —lo dicho por Bruce hizo que Steve centrara su mirada en el monitor.

Steve observó con fascinación como la imagen en el monitor se aclaró y entonces pudo ver un pequeño ser que yacía acurrucado con sus ojos cerrados y una mano diminuta presionada contra su boca, o al menos eso creía él, tal vez estaba imaginando todo. Lo que sin duda no estaba imaginando eran los rápidos latidos de su corazón al ver a su bebé —. Leí que en la semana doce el bebé tiene el tamaño de un limón, medir unos cinco centímetros y pesar catorce gramos.

Tanto Bruce como Tony miraron a Steve entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

— ¿Dónde leíste eso? —preguntó Tony.

— Internet.

Tony sonrió, cuando pensaba que no podía querer más a ese hombre, iba él y decía alguna cosa adorable.

— Eso no es del todo incorrecto —Bruce sonrió, contento de que Steve se preocupara lo suficiente como para investigar por su cuenta —. Es difícil de ver, pero sus ojos ya han migrado y están casi en su lugar, al igual que sus orejas. También, ya puede cerrar los dedos de sus manos y curvar los dedos de los pies —movió el scanner por el vientre embarrado de gel de Tony —. Aquí —señaló —, esta es la fosa nasal y la mandíbula. Como ven, ya puede moverse aunque tú no puedas sentirlo aún Tony; un bebé bastante inquieto el que tienen ahí —comentó, haciendo sonreír a los dos padres —. Su forma de habichuela ya cambió a una más humanoide.

— Es como un extraterrestre —dijo Tony —. Oh, por Dios, Bambi tiene forma de extraterrestre.

Steve se rio —. Va a crecer para ser un humano, no te preocupes.

— Pues más le vale que así sea. Un Stark tiene que ser más grande que eso, ¿cómo va a sostener un destornillador con esos dedos?

— ¿Destornillador? —Steve lo vio con una ceja alzada.

Tony se encogió de hombros —. Es un ejemplo. ¿Cómo va a sostener cualquier cosa con esas manos diminutas?

— ¿Quieren escuchar su corazón? —preguntó Bruce, cortando la laberíntica sin sentido de Tony.

Eso captó inmediatamente la atención de los dos hombres.

— ¿Podemos? —preguntó Steve.

— Claro —Bruce se encogió de hombros —. Con todas las cosas que Tony compró no hay nada que no podamos hacer

Con eso dicho, los tres quedaron en silencio y de un momento a otro la sala se encontró inundada por el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez Steve y Tony escucharon.

— Oh Dios —Steve contuvo la respiración con un jadeo mientras Tony apretó su mano con fuerza.

La verdad sea dicha, el sonido podía sonar feo y sin ton ni son para cualquier otro, sonaba amortiguado, como los sonidos de tambores siendo opacados por estática y un feo zumbido. Pero para los dos padres no era más que el sonido rítmico y precioso que indicaba que su bebé estaba vivo y sano.

— Viernes, graba eso y guárdalo en mi servidor privado —dijo Tony, sin dejar de sentir una apretada calidez en su pecho.

 _Listo, jefe._

— Son ciento setenta y un latidos por minuto —Bruce entonces apagó el micrófono, sacando de su ensoñación a sus compañeros —. Por otro lado, según los análisis de sangre, tus niveles hormonales están bien. Y también comprobé el tipo sanguíneo de Bambi y su estado Rh, y no tenemos que preocuparnos, tanto el tuyo como el de Bambi son lo mismo.

Tony dio un suspiro, aliviado —: Eso es bueno.

— Me alegra ver que también has investigado tu parte —entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada confusa de Steve —. Lo que sucede es que necesitamos que el Rh de Tony y Bambi sean compatibles o podemos tener el riesgo de que el cuerpo de Tony rechace al feto. Si no coinciden, sobre todo si el bebé es un Rh negativo, puede causar un aborto involuntario y, como es obvio, es mucho más peligroso en el caso de Tony ya que el feto no puede ser expulsado por otro método que no sea una cirugía.

— Pero ambos están bien, ¿no? —Steve lo vio preocupado, pasando su mirada de Bruce a Tony.

Bruce asintió —. No hay ningún problema, ambos son Rh positivo. En realidad todo va a la perfección, es como si, sea lo que sea la cosa roja, se está asegurando de que no haya problema alguno. Me alegra que tanto Tony como Bambi no corran peligro, pero debo admitir que es un poco inquietante.

Tony hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano —. Mientras Bambi esté bien no importa.

Steve asintió, de acuerdo.

— Muy bien —aceptó Bruce —. Como última cosa, ya alcanzamos la semana en la que podemos saber el sexo del bebé. ¿Quieren averiguarlo?

Tony entrecerró sus ojos en su hermano de la ciencia —. No seas tramposo, Brucie. Tú has estado haciendo todos mis análisis y los de Bambi, tú ya sabes qué es.

— Lo sé, pero quiero dejar la decisión de saberlo a ustedes. Hay padres que quieren dejarlo como sorpresa.

Tony entonces se volvió para ver a Steve —. ¿Qué dices tú, Cap? ¿Quieres saber su sexo ahora?

Steve se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa —. Creo que me gustaría más ser sorprendido.

— Lo mismo digo —concordó el Stark —. Y espero que no le digas a nadie, Brucie _-pie_ , tú eres el único autorizado a saberlo.

— Mis labios están sellados —dijo —. Pero, hablado sobre cosas que se deben saber, creo que tal vez sea momento para decirle a Pepper y Rhodey.

Tony hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia, disponiéndose a bajar su camisa y sentarse en la camilla.

— Tony —habló Steve —. Cariño, tenemos que decirle a Pepper y Rhodey al final. Ella ya está lo suficientemente enojada por haberla evitado en sus últimas visitas a la torre, no puedes evitarla para siempre.

— Puedo intentarlo.

— Y no podrás hacer lo mismo con Rhodey —Steve continuó, ignorando lo dicho —, él vive aquí también, ¿recuerdas? Te has salvado porque está en una misión para los militares. No puedes evitar a los dos.

— Ella va a matarme, Steve —insistió Tony —. Y sólo hay tanto como mi ornitorrinco Rhodey puede aguantar de mí en una sola toma.

El ingeniero sabía que con el tiempo necesitaría ver a sus mejores amigos y decirles lo que estaba pasando, pero sólo se sentía todo tan incómodo.

— _Tony._

Él suspiró —. Bien.

 **...**

 **...**

Fue temprano en la mañana cuando Pepper y Rhodey arribaron a la torre, si le preguntan a Tony, él diría que esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo. Ellos gustaban a tenderle ese tipo de emboscadas. Tch, personas sin corazón.

— Está bien, Tony, ellos ya saben —dijo Steve, parado a su lado y dándole una mirada de simpatía.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, ¿ellos sabían? Pasó su mirada por toda la sala, donde se encontraba todo el equipo, tratando de adivinar quien había sido el chismoso. Aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera tenía que hacer eso, era tan obvio lo complacida que Natasha se veía. Tony siempre supo que el que Pepper y Natasha se hicieran amigas no era bueno para nadie, en especial para su persona. Esas pelirrojas infernales serían su muerte.

Al contrario de lo que imaginó, Pepper caminó hasta Steve y Tony, abrazando a los dos como si nada hubiera pasado. Saludó al resto del equipo, al igual que Rhodey y, como si lo hubieran planeado, también, se dirigieron hasta la cocina. Todos tomaron algún lugar y, durante un minuto entero, nadie habló.

— Está bien, basta de esto, vamos a verlo —habló Pepper finalmente, señalando con la cabeza a Tony.

El ingeniero empezó a decir algo, pero Rhodey lo cortó —: Mira, yo sé que esto es incómodo como el infierno, yo me siento tan incómodo como el infierno, y en realidad esperaba que todos ustedes hubieran perdido todos los tornillos que les quedaban cuando Natasha me dijo —en eso Tony le dio una mirada venenosa a Natasha, quien la ignoró perfectamente, sin culpa.

— Por lo tanto —siguió Pepper —, si esto es real, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Levántate la camisa.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera se nota todavía! —replicó Tony.

Recién había entrado en su tercer mes y su vientre no se mostraba abultado aún.

Una mirada de Pepper alejó cualquier otra replica. Se levantó la camisa y Pepper tomó la vista con no más que un par de cejas levantadas

— Está bien… necesito un trago —dijo ella.

— ¿En serio ves algo? ¡No hay nada ahí! —exclamó Clint.

Pepper se encogió de hombros —. Hay cosas que sólo las mujeres podemos notar.

— Pues yo no soy una mujer —dijo Rhodey —, así que espero tengan más evidencia que eso.

— Estaría impresionado si lo fueras —dijo Tony, sacando un sobre y dándoselo a su mejor amigo —. Por suerte para ti, ornitorrinco, tengo esto para ti.

Rhodey tomó el sobre y lo abrió lentamente, con Pepper observando junto a él.

— Tiene doce semanas —dijo Steve, sonando orgulloso.

— Wow —dijo Rhodey —. Esto es un bebé feo.

— Rhodey —Pepper lo amonestó, aunque se le notaba divertida.

— Sólo mira esto, Pepper —continuó, pasando por alto la mirada indignada y el ceño fruncido de los padres mientras que el resto del equipo se notaban divertidos, a excepción de Wanda que se notaba algo molesta por el comentario; algo interesante estaba pasando ahí —. Es sinceramente feo, no es más que manchas borrosas y de baja resolución. Me esperaba algo mejor de ti, Tony.

Él miró hacia el Stark, radiante. Tony entrecerró los ojos.

— Mi Bambi es de alta definición y alta resolución, no es mi culpa que tengas mal gusto.

— ¿Bambi? —inquirió la CEO.

— Bebé américa multimillonario bastante inteligente —respondió Steve, encogiéndose de hombros con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Tony.

Ambos amigos levantaron las cejas ante lo dicho, Tony los ignoró.

— Cállense. Hay cosas en las que todavía estamos trabajando.

— Francamente —continuó Rhodey —, creo que Bambi está a medias. Es decir, estas cosas se toman nueve meses completos.

— Y se toma más que eso para mostrar un avance en los laboratorios de SI —agregó Pepper, siguiendo el juego.

Rhodey asintió —. Y tú nos estas diciendo que tienes algo digno de mirar después de sólo doce semanas.

— Lo siento, ¿desde cuándo Industrias Stark tiene fechas de entrega en un contrato? Es un modelo único y de alta gama lo que están mirando —defendió Tony, ya que Steve y el resto parecían bastante divertidos.

Tal parecía que su trabajo sería salir y defender el honor de su hijo.

Pepper fue la primera en romper a reír, Rhodey le siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Tony sintió su cuerpo relajarse, aliviado. Sonriendo también.

— Tony —dijo Rhodey una vez se calmó —. ¿Estabas nervioso por nuestra reacción?

— Claro que no. Yo sabía que no podrían resistirse a esa cara —Tony apuntó a la ecografía, aunque él bien podría estar señalando el trasero de Bambi.

Sus amigos tenían razón, era difícil saber.

— Tú estabas completamente asustado —Rhodey se aceró hasta posar una mano el hombro del más bajo, lo apretó tranquilo y con afecto —. Oye, en serio, por más raro que sea esto… estamos contentos por ti.

Pepper asintió en acuerdo.

Fue más tarde, cuando todos estaban desayunando en intimidad familiar y discutiendo sus casos para postularse como la mejor opción para padrino de Bambi, que Pepper se acercó a Steve, quien estaba preparando una nueva ronda de malteadas.

— ¿Cómo lo está manejando Tony? —preguntó ella.

— Bastante bien, en realidad —respondió el rubio —. Fuera de las náuseas y los mareos, está más feliz de lo que lo he visto nunca. Incluso ha comenzado a tararear inconscientemente cuando está trabajando, canta cuando está en la ducha y, cuando él piensa que nadie lo está viendo, habla con Bambi —Steve sonrió, viendo en la dirección de Tony con una mirada de adoración —. Ellos tienen pláticas realmente largas.

Pepper se imaginó a Tony hablando a su vientre y no podía ver más que una imagen adorable, y sería una vista para derretirse cuando su pancita comenzara a notarse.

— Escuchamos que no lo tomaste bien cuando te dijo —comentó Pepper al cabo de unos segundos.

Steve se paró derecho —. No fue mi mejor momento.

— No, no lo fue —sin quitar la vista de Tony, ella continuó —: He sido amiga de Tony por un largo tiempo.

— Sí —concordó Steve, un tanto perplejo por el cambio.

Esta vez Pepper llevó su mirada hasta posarla en la de Steve —. He visto a Tony en sus peores y mejores momentos. Y aunque lo nuestro no funcionó, lo amo.

Steve empezó a intuir hacia donde se dirigía esta charla —. ¿Qué me quiere decir, Señorita Potts?

— Si haces daño a Tony o a ese bebé —dijo ella con calma, una sonrisa francamente aterradora jugando en sus labios —, desearas seguir congelado.

Ok, Steve no había esperado una amenaza.

— No voy a hacerle daño, a ninguno de ellos —dijo con firmeza.

— El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones —ella borró toda expresión de su rostro —. Espero que seas serio en esto, Steve. Yo sé que ustedes se aman, hay que ser ciego para no verlo, pero también son muy aficionados a estar en la garganta del otro constantemente.

Steve no podía refutar eso.

— La única vez que lo he visto ruborizarse es cuando estaba tomado de la mano contigo —agregó ella, llevando su mirada de nuevo al grupo —. Él confía en ti. En todos ustedes —entonces ella sonrió, no de forma maliciosa o intimidante —. A estas alturas, tú probablemente sabes la enormidad que eso significa.

— Lo sé —dijo él, siguiendo la mirada de Pepper —. Y también estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. No voy a hacerle daño, Señorita Potts.

Le sonrió y ella correspondió, aunque de forma más pequeña y matizada con una advertencia mortal —. Asegúrate de no hacerlo.

Por otra parte, viendo que Pepper sabía de su desastre inicial era obvio suponer que Rhodey también estaba al tanto y contrario a lo que esperaba, el teniente coronel le dio ninguna charla. Steve probablemente debió sentirse afortunado, pero la mirada que el hombre le dio cuando Steve tomó asiento junto a Tony fue más que suficiente para decirle que si lastimaba a Tony era muy probable que se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

— Siento ser quien arruine el buen momento, pero me siento obligado a preguntar —empezó Rhodey, ganándose la atención de todos —. ¿Fury lo sabe?

— Tú lo dijiste, Rhodey _-bean_ , has acabado con la buena onda del lugar —Tony suspiró.

— No lo sabe, hermano —fue Sam quien se dignó a responder su pregunta —. Las únicas personas que saben de Bambi estamos en esta sala.

— Y planeo que sea así pro un tiempo más —dijo Tony.

— Lo hablamos ya —empezó Steve —. Tony no se siente cómodo con Fury y SHIELD sabiendo.

— En mi defensa, esta organización de espías no tiene buen historial guardando secretos.

— Y ya te dijimos que eso quedó en el pasado —Clint se encogió de hombros —. SHIELD se ha reformado, nuevas instalaciones que, por cierto, diseñaste tú; trabajadores que todos nosotros nos encargamos de investigar.

— ¿Y si es tan sorprendente por qué no viven ahí? Ustedes regresaron para invadir mi torre.

— No puedes culparnos —dijo Sam —, esta torre es mil veces más cómoda que los cuarteles.

— Pero el Director sigue siendo el mismo. Nick Fury —dijo de pronto Visión, ganándose las miradas curiosas del resto.

— Fue bajo su supervisión que todo lo malo en SHIELD ocurrió —continuó Wanda, con esa terrorífica manía de completar lo que Visión quería decir —. Estoy de acuerdo con Stark, no se puede confiar.

— ¿¡Lo ven!? ¡Hasta la brujita y Visión están de acuerdo!

— Fury lo sabrá tarde o temprano —dijo Natasha, quien había permanecido en silencio.

— Sí, bueno. Prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano —siguió Tony.

— Bambi es un suceso especial, algo inexplicable y sé cómo piensa Fury. Él lo va a ver como una posible amenaza sólo porque no tiene explicación, y va a querer respuestas —dijo Bruce.

— Es por eso que eres mi favorito, Brucie _-bear_ —Tony le sopló un beso y Bruce no hizo más que poner los ojos, divertido —. Fury va a querer saber cómo y por qué, va a querer dar órdenes para eso. Y no hay forma en el infierno en que voy a permitir que alguien se acerque con segundas intenciones a mi Bambi.

— Entiendo —Rhodey asintió y no podía más que estar de acuerdo y, por las expresiones que veía en sus compañeros, ellos también lo hacían. No por nada había pasado tantas semanas sin informar de lo sucedido, lo cual era algo sorprendente desde el punto de vista de Rhodey, en especial tratándose de Natacha y Clint.

El par de espías había pasado años bajo el ala de SHIELD, ellos trabajaban para la organización, se suponía que su lealtad era para con ella; pero al parecer habían encontrado una nueva entidad a la que dar su todo. Sam siempre había dejado claro que sólo seguía a Steve, por lo que si tenía que escoger entre la organización para la que trabajaba o apoyar a su amigo, era claro dónde estaba su lealtad. Bruce, por su lado, había encontrado su lugar con Tony, trabajando en los laboratorios de la torre, conviviendo con personas que no le temían o que, por lo menos, lo trataban como una persona. Visión y Wanda, en cambio, nunca habían conocido lo que era tener personas que se preocuparan por ellos, un lugar en el que encajaban y eran bienvenidos sin importar su pasado.

Todos ellos se debían a los Vengadores, a su familia. Y el que hizo posible que eso sucediera, el eje de todo, era Tony. Y no había manera de que traicionarían o pondrían en peligro a su nuevo miembro.

Rhodey entonces vio en dirección de Pepper y por su expresión, él podía decir que ella estaba viendo lo mismo.

Y Steve, él siempre había seguido órdenes. Ese siempre había sido su trabajo, el mismo que comenzó en la guerra. Aparte de su única desobediencia gloriosa de ir a salvar a Bucky, siempre había seguido órdenes. Cantar y bailar. Ir a Europa. Derrotar a Hydra. En su mayor parte nunca le había importado, pero últimamente estaba encontrando flotar hacia la rebeldía, en especial porque parecía que había pocas consecuencias para la desobediencia.

No es que fuera un mal oficial, pero en el campo Steve sabía que seguir su juicio era mejor; él podía ver cosas que Fury y el resto en el cuartel general no podían. Así que a veces se atrevía a desobedecer y, sí, era regañado después, pero no es como si pudieran poner al consejo de guerra sobre él. Mientras actuara para proteger a otras personas, siempre y cuando sus acciones fueran para el bien del equipo, no se atrevía a sentirse culpable.

Es por eso que él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, que el mantener información de sus superiores era lo mejor, en especial porque era lo que Tony necesitaba para mantenerse seguro. Porque no se trataba de una misión, se trataba de su hijo, y él estaría condenado si permitiera que algún daño viniera a ese pequeño y precioso ser.

Y Steve ya no era un soldado que obedecía órdenes, ya no era uno de los millones de personas que reunían por todo el país para pelear en una guerra. Se trataba de un nuevo mundo. Un mundo en el que podía luchar si quería, un mundo en el que podía amar a otro hombre sin ocultarlo, un mundo en el que podía ser un padre y golpear a cualquier persona que se atreviera a herir a Tony o su bebé. Un mundo en el que podía luchar para cuidar y proteger a su familia.

Steve sentía que este era el tipo de lucha para la que había nacido. Y le emocionaba hasta la punta de los dedos.

* * *

— ¿Vas a comer eso?

Clint levantó la vista de su comida, con un bocado de lasaña a medio camino para su boca. Tony se estaba lamiendo los labios, mirándolo expectante.

El arquero suspiró —. No, puedes tenerlo.

Tony tomó el plato a medio comer y lo colocó sobre un par ya vacío, el propio y el que le había quitado a Steve, también. El Cap le dio una mirada de disculpa y Clint lo desestimó encogiéndose de hombros.

Desde que la nauseas matutinas de Tony habían acabado y pasado a ser nauseas nocturnas, se había convertido en un pozo sin fondo. Según Bruce, dado que Bambi tenía en su sangre el súper suero por cortesía de Steve, Tony se volvería voraz con la necesidad de comer más que cualquier persona normal (embarazada o no) haría, justo como el tremendo apetito de Steve. Por eso, con la pansa ya notándose y cuando Tony no estaba de mal humor o vomitando, Clint y el resto del equipo nunca tenían el valor para negarle nada al apetito ridículo de Tony, o cualquier cosa que deseara, para el caso.

Otra cosa que Bruce mencionó fue que Tony comenzaría a sentir un agotamiento extremo, sobre todo durante su tercer trimestre de embarazo, pero aquí estaban apenas en la mitad de su segundo trimestre y todos ya habían comenzado a notar los efectos de todas esa noches de trabajo en el taller.

Stark, con su pansa de embarazado, su mal humor y cansancio no era más que una pequeña cosa adorable que no parecía más que indefenso. Y Clint tenía una debilidad por él, pero no era más que un mal hábito suyo de querer mantener a salvo a todo aquel que pareciera necesitar protección, en especial de aquellos tan pequeños como Tony que parecían no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, Natasha era la más pequeña de todos ellos, siendo superada en escasos centímetros por Wanda, pero era bastante seguro que su pelirroja amiga, si quería, podría matarlos a todos sin pestañear.

Tony Stark era el hombre más pequeño en el equipo, pero estaba lleno de una gran destrucción por gramo. Natasha lo mataría por decirlo, pero Clint insistía en que era porque las personas cerca del suelo tenían una alianza con el diablo.

Las personas pequeñas necesitaban el fuego del infierno para mantener su furia en marcha. Ahora, Clint no sabía si le gustaría que Bambi fuera una cosa pequeña, porque sería simplemente aterrador considerando los genes que tenía y, sin embargo, la criatura necesitaría toda la furia que pudiera conseguir para soportar una vida con los Vengadores como familia.

* * *

Coincidencia o no, fue un día de lluvia cuando Thor regresó a la Tierra.

— ¡Mis amigos! ¡Estoy de vuelta! —exclamó Thor, entrando desde la terraza y empapado de pies a cabeza.

— Bienvenido, Thor —Bruce, quien había salido de la oscuridad de su laboratorio para servirse una taza de té, fue el primero en saludarlo.

— Te tomaste tú tiempo esta vez, tipo grande —dijo Clint, cayendo desde una de las rejillas de ventilación.

— ¡Es una alegría estar de vuelta con ustedes, mis hermanos de armas! —la sonrisa en la cara del Dios no era más que puros rayos de sol.

— Oh —Natasha, quien iba entrando al lugar junto con Wanda, paró sus pasos —. Hola, Thor.

— Señora Natasha, es un placer verte de nuevo —saludó Thor, un poco más moderado sabiendo las consecuencias de molestar a su compañera guerrera —. Señora Wanda —agregó al ver a la joven bruja, quien le regresó el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Steve, en compañía de Sam y Rhodey, entró al lugar con una toalla en las manos —. Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Thor —saludó, acercándose hasta darle la toalla —. Si bien no puedes enfermarte de una gripe, es mejor secarse para no andar chorreando por todo el lugar.

—Gracias, amigo Steven — Thor tomó lo ofrecido y procedió a secarse mientras intercambiaba saludos con sus otros dos compañeros —. Traigo saludos desde Asgard, pero- — calló de pronto, notando un par de faltas obvias —. ¿Dónde se encuentran Anthony y Visión?

— Justo aquí, _point break_ —Tony salió del ascensor junto con Visión quien, en lugar de estar flotando como normalmente hacía, caminaba a paso tranquilo a su lado.

Thor estaba por saludar, pero sus palabras murieron y en cambio miró con atención al recién llegado. Tony se sintió desnudo por la mirada y no de una mala forma, sino en una en la que parecía que Thor estaba viendo algo que el resto no podía.

— Hay un bebé creciendo en tu vientre, Anthony —dijo Thor, caminando en su dirección sin dejar de ver el vientre abultado del Stark.

— ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido por eso? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo lo supiste? Lo primero que pensaría la mayoría sería que estoy gordo — Tony frunció el ceño.

— No eres el primer hombre que veo en tales circunstancias —dijo, cierto, Thor había visto lo mismo alguna vez en su hermano Loki —. Y no es difícil de saber, puedo sentir la magia.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Yo estaba en lo correcto! — Tony exclamó, triunfante —. ¿Se los dije o no?

— ¿Magia? —preguntó Bruce —. ¿Cómo la magia de Loki?

Thor frunció el ceño ante lo dicho —. No. No es cómo la de mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es magia? —preguntó Steve, acercándose a Tony, quien se veía un poco aprensivo ante la mención del Dios de la travesura.

— Porque puedo sentirla —respondió el rubio mayor —. La magia tiene diferentes naturalezas, y aunque no soy un practicante, he vivido y convivido lo suficiente como para reconocer cualquier rastro de magia. Y esta puedo sentirla más potente que cualquier otra cosa, está ahí —señaló el vientre abultado de Tony, quien envolvió los brazos a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué suena como si fuera algo malo? —soltó Sam.

— No es malo —negó Thor —. Al menos, no creo que lo sea… ¿puedo? —pidió, levantando una mano a gesto de querer tocar, a Tony.

Tony asintió con la cabeza, no del todo seguro, pero sabía que Thor no le haría ninguna daño y, también, esto podría resolver por fin todo el misterio.

En cuanto Thor posó su mano, un destello rojo brilló a través de la tela de la ropa de Tony.

— Woa, ¿qué fue eso? —Clint frunció el ceño.

Thor, sin pedir permiso esta vez, levantó la playera de Tony y vio con detenimiento la piel. Una oleada de luz roja pasó una vez más sobre la piel en esa zona, fugaz —. No puede ser.

— ¡La cosa roja! ¡Ahí está! —gritó Tony.

— ¿No puede ser qué? —apuró Rhodey, en cambio.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —Natasha se acercó, no gustándole la expresión en el rostro del Dios.

— Thor —demandó Steve.

El mencionado levantó entonces la mirada, viendo a Steve —. Esto no es simple magia. Es el Eather, una de las seis Gemas del Infinito —Steve frunció el ceño, recordando el nombre de la última vez que él y Tony habían hablado con Thor —. ¿Dónde la obtuviste? —preguntó, esta vez viendo fijamente a Tony.

El moreno estaba por responder, pero fue rápidamente cortado por Wanda.

— Es compañera de la gema que Visión posee, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica —. ¿Significa algún peligro?

— Eso no lo sé, Señora Wanda, tomando en cuenta la vida que ha ayudado a crear —señaló —. Lo que sé es que se trata de la Gema de la Realidad y es conocida como la más poderosa de las seis y, por tanto, la más peligrosa si se usa incorrectamente.

Rhodey observó a Tony —. Sólo tú puedes encontrarte con las cosas más improbables del universo, Tonos.

— Anthony, ¿cómo llegaste a ella? —preguntó Thor una vez más.

Tony lo vio, y luego a Steve y a cada uno de los presentes, y simplemente era demasiado.

— ¿Sabes qué? No. No estoy haciendo esto ahora —negó con la cabeza.

— Stark —advirtió Natasha.

— Denme un respiro, ¿quieren? Sólo acabo de enterarme que Bambi es obra de una gema súper poderosa y peligrosa, y no tengo suficiente azúcar en la sangre como para contar mi fabulosa historia.

— Tony —pidió Steve, tomando su mano.

— No, eso no va a funcionar —se soltó del agarre —. Tan contento como estoy de que regresaras, tipo grande, tendremos que terminar de ponernos al día después o Steve o alguno de los chicos podrían ponerte al corriente.

— Esto es importante, Tony —siguió Steve —. No puedes negarte a saber ahora que Thor podría tener las respuestas que buscábamos.

— No me estoy negando a saber, sólo me estoy negando a saber _ahora._

— No te pongas sentimental, Stark —habló Clint.

— Esto puede definir el bienestar de Bambi —agregó Wanda.

— Yo me pondré tan sentimental como quiera, Barton, y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque estoy embarazado! —empezó a retroceder —. Y es por el bienestar de Bambi que me voy, no puedo soportar esta mierda justo ahora. Así que voy a salir por un rato, de cualquier forma ya es la hora en que sacan del horno las donas que tanto me gustan de ese lugar que acaban de abrir.

— No vas a ir fuera de la torre, es peligroso —Rhodey replicó.

— Necesito estar solo y tranquilo por un rato, y no hay forma de que me van a impedir hacerlo —Tony los fulminó con la mirada.

— Está lloviendo fuera —dijo Visión.

— Sí, pero para eso existen los paraguas. Y sólo son cinco cuadras de distancia, no me pasará nada. Nadie sería tan tonto como para atacarme en nuestro territorio y menos si corren el riesgo de desafiar la furia del Capitán América —todos abrieron la boca para replicar —. Necesito esto, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré bien —caminó hasta el ascensor —. Por mientras, hablen ustedes, sorpréndanme con sus teorías cuando regrese. No tardo.

Con eso dicho desapareció en el ascensor, dejando un grupo de Vengadores molestos. Y aunque ellos no querían más que ir contra sus deseos entendían que Tony necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para asimilar la nueva revelación.

— Me disculpo si he causado algún problema, Steven —dijo Thor, al cabo de un momento.

— No es tu culpa, Thor.

— Sí, amigo —dijo Clint —. Son los cambios de humor provocados por el embarazo.

El Dios asintió, comprensivo —. Recuerdo a mi hermano pasar por las mismas dolencias.

— Sí, bueno —comentó Sam —. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y puedes hablarnos de toda esta cosa de la gema?

— Necesitamos toda la información que puedas darnos —agregó Bruce.

— Por supuesto —asintió Thor, solemne —. Es un giro de acontecimientos que debemos tomar en cuenta, en especial ya que la última vez que se supo de esta gema fue en la época de mi abuelo.

Con eso, todos se dirigieron a la sala. Steve, por su parte, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, observando el ascensor por el que Tony se había ido.

— Vamos, Steve —llamó Rhodey —. Él regresará pronto, sólo necesita un poco de espacio.

— Lo sé, pero me preocupa que ande solo en la calle.

— Yo siento lo mismo, pero como Tony dijo, son sólo cinco cuadras y todos lo conocen en ese trayecto, va diario a esa pastelería. Además, nadie sabe de su condición, todos piensan que él sólo ha subido de peso. Y es Tony Stark de quien estamos hablando, son los civiles que se atrevan a mirarlo de manera divertida o a chocar con él los que me preocupan —sonrió imaginando a los pobres bastardos que pensaran en molestar a Tony, todos en la torre había aprendido a no meterse con el hombre embarazado.

Un Tony Stark enojado era una cosa peligrosa y de miedo.

— Supongo que tienes razón —con una última mirada al ascensor, se dirigió a la sala.

Junto con el pronto regreso de Tony, Steve esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que Thor les dijera, no significara una amenaza para el bienestar de su bebé y de Tony.

 **...**

 **...**

Fue media hora después que recibieron una llamada urgente de Maria Hill.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hill? —inquirió Steve, viendo a la mujer en una pantalla por cortesía de Viernes.

La mujer mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero había algo en sus ojos que simplemente no le gustaba a Steve en el momento. Y entonces ella dijo una de las cosas más horribles.

— Stark ha sido secuestrado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews!  Shiray Gaunt, Gwenpool, Chinita-sama, angelacarol79677, Nethany, Annimo y Shiro Rey. Fueron sus preciosos comentarios lo que hicieron que actualizara tan rápido y con un capítulo largo!

Espero les gustara y si quieren saber qué va a pasar, tienen que darle amor al cap... ni yo sé cómo resultó así, pero no pude parar hasta terminar en esa parte...

Nos leemos!


	8. Time, truth, heart

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Time, Truth, Heart.**

 **...**

Las cosas con Tony Stark siempre estaban en una escala de malo a peor, nunca se había atrevido a poner una categoría de "bien" o "aceptable" porque todo siempre estaba mal con él. Aunque, en los últimos meses, Tony había tenido el valor de salir de la escala y estar "muy bien."

A pesar de lo absurdo de su situación y a los dolores que lo aquejaban por la misma, él se sentía feliz. Realmente. Él estaba teniendo un bebé con Steve Rogers, el hombre que amaba; el equipo también estaba bien, e incluso la relación con Wanda no era tan áspera más, aunque eso fuera más que nada porque ella se sentía apegada a Bambi. Por supuesto, era una mierda el no poder ir a pelear cuando una amenaza surgía, pero todo estaba bien, más que bien.

Él debió saber que eso no duraría.

Bambi era obra de una cosa mágica. Bambi era posible por los poderes de una Gema del Infinito. Tony no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Sí, estaba aprensivo, pero cómo no estarlo cuando no sabía con qué intenciones la dichosa gema había hecho eso posible. Sin embargo, la gema le estaba dando a su hijo, a su Bambi, y Tony ya no podía concebir el mundo sin la existencia de su bebé. Así que en cierta medida Tony estaba agradecido, y asustado.

En especial al darse cuenta que la lluvia no lo golpeaba.

Él había salido del edificio con un paraguas, pero no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que la lluvia no caía ni sobre él ni a su alrededor por un par de metros. Los transeúntes se habían asustado también, pero Tony no tenía tiempo para eso, él lo ignoró atribuyéndolo a la gema y siguió su camino, ya después de que tuviera su antojo cumplido pensaría en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por supuesto, él no pudo cumplir su antojo en paz.

Él había tomado una de las mesas del lugar, sentado tranquilamente cuando un par de minutos después un hombre extraño apareció, sentándose en la silla frente a Tony.

Que un hombre apareciera de la nada llamó la atención de todas las personas en el local, unos salieron rápidamente y otros más tontos y curiosos decidieron quedarse. Tony no sabía por qué la gente era tan estúpida.

— ¿Le importaría decirme lo que quiere, extraño hombre con capa? —inquirió Tony, permaneciendo tranquilo mientras tomaba el teléfono de su pantalón con la mayor discreción posible.

Él tenía que mandar una alerta a Viernes; el hombre frente a él no parecía un desalmado, pero Tony sabía que las apariencias engañaban, además ¿por qué un extraño aparecería frente a él si no fuera porque quería algo?

Tony no sabía lo que el hombre quería, pero seguramente actuaría si Tony hacía algo precipitado. Lo que significaba que debía esperar y ver lo que quería. Eso probablemente caía en la categoría de no "actuar precipitadamente" de la que Steve tanto le hablaba. Tony no querría ver a Steve en este tipo de situación y no actuar para salvarse a sí mismo como Tony ya habría hecho, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer justo ahora. Tony no podía ni iba a poner en riesgo a Bambi.

— Lo quiero a usted, señor Stark —respondió el hombre, levantando una mano y fue cuando Tony se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su teléfono y que este estaba en posesión del otro.

— ¿A mí? —Tony entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, lo que el hombre había hecho sin duda parecía magia —. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para eso que no sea mi rostro atractivo? Y siento decirlo, pero me has agarrado en un mal momento, estoy comiendo. Además, soy un hombre tomado.

— Puedo ver eso —dijo el hombre, dando una mirada rápida al vientre abultado de Tony —. Pero permítame parafrasear; quiero hablar con usted, señor Stark, sobre la magia que está en usted. Y me gustaría que fuera en privado.

— ¿Y si digo que no? —desafío Tony, abrazando disimuladamente su vientre.

— Me temo que no tiene elección, además no creo que quiera hablar de la vida que alberga en su vientre delante de toda esta gente —con eso dicho hizo un ademán a su alrededor, donde la gente se veía sorprendida.

Tony maldijo mentalmente, ese bastardo sólo estaba jugando con él, el hombre había dicho una cosa pero hecho lo contrario; no había posibilidad de que las personas a su alrededor no escucharan lo del bebé.

— En primer lugar —dijo Tony —, yo siempre tengo elección, tengo años como prueba de que Tony Stark siempre hace lo que le place. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿te das cuenta qué con esa capa pareces una mala imitación de David Copperfield? Eso hace que seas muy difícil de tomar en serio.

— No creo que se dé cuenta de lo serio que es esto —dijo el hombre, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Todo lo contrario —dijo Tony, mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre —. Sé lo exactamente serio que es esto, pero te equivocas si crees que voy a ir contigo a algún lado. Mis padres me enseñaron muy bien a no hablar ni ir con extraños. Y también sé que dentro de poco serás sometido, mi novio es el Capitán América y él no toma de forma amable el que nos amenacen.

El hombre levantó una ceja como toda reacción —. Tú equipo y tu adorado Capitán no tienen tiempo suficiente. He esperado el momento en que estuviera solo para poder hablar con usted, señor Stark, y no pienso parar ahora. Como dije, no tiene elección —con eso dicho, el hombre chasqueó los dedos.

Lo que pasó después fue un desenfoque de movimiento y cuando Tony se dio cuenta, estaba parado frente al altar de una iglesia abandonada. Miró al hombre frente a él.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Es algún tipo de metáfora cristiana sobre el perdón o algo? ¿Hubo un secuestrador que fue perdonado en la biblia? ¿Jesús fue secues-

— Nunca para de hablar, ¿o sí? —interrumpió el otro.

— No. Es mi mejor cualidad —Tony miró a su captor atentamente, a la espera de fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir o hacer.

— No tiene que estar tan a la defensiva, Stark.

— Bueno, me disculparía, pero es una reacción natural cuando estoy secuestrado.

— No era mi intención llegar a esto —dijo el otro —. Así como tampoco es mi intención hacerle daño.

— Permíteme diferir, pero mis experiencias me han demostrado lo contrario.

— Mi nombre es Stephen Strange —se presentó el hombre, por fin —. Me conocen como Dr. Strange, el Hechicero Supremo.

Tony parpadeó una vez —. Sí. Nunca he oído de algún Hechicero Supremo. ¿Eres algún extra en "Now you see me"?

Strange lo ignoró, continuando —. No era necesario que tú o tus amigos héroes supieran de mí, hasta ahora —señaló con un gesto de la mano al vientre abultado, haciendo que Tony cerrara su abrigo en un gesto por mantener a Bambi fuera de la vista —. Mi trabajo es proteger la Tierra de amenazas, en especial de las que son de naturaleza mágica.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú de Bambi? —inquirió Tony, su voz agresiva.

— Soy consciente de todas y cada una de las cosas y personas mágicas en la Tierra, hace unos meses el Orbe de Agamotho reaccionó a una nueva presencia mágica.

— Entonces sabes sobre la Gema del Infinito —Tony lo vio calculador.

Las cejas de Strange llegaron casi al nacimiento del cabello —. Una Gema del Infinito, ya veo. Ahora comprendo.

— ¿Comprender qué? ¿Quieres decirme de una vez lo que quieres? Con esta actitud pasivo agresivo tuya no sé si vas a atacar o sólo serás un espectador —gruñó Tony, harto de la situación.

— Ya lo dije, no es mi intención causarles daño, aunque debo admitir que lo era si resultaba ser una amenaza, pero por lo que puedo ver… no lo es —respondió Dr. Strange mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un par de pasos de Tony, cerniéndose sobre el más bajo —. La magia tiene esencia y voluntad propia, las Gemas del Infinito no son una excepción. Ellas son conscientes. Puedo sentirla muy profundamente —hizo otro gesto, en señal de que ahora se refería a la gema de la Realidad —. Ella no parece tener intenciones hostiles y, en realidad, sólo siente apego; puedo decirlo por su forma de aferrarse.

— ¿Se está aferrando a mí? —inquirió Tony, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que sentía por el otro hombre tan cerca, en especial por la mirada interesada, como de un científico loco, ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

Strange sonrío y Tony sintió un escalofrío correr su espalda —. No. Se aferra a la criatura. Usted, señor Stark, sólo es un medio.

— Eso suena mal en todos los sentidos —hizo una mueca.

— No puedo precisar si es bueno o malo —Strange se enderezó —. Supongo que dependerá de la criatura al final.

— Deja de llamarlo así, es de mi bebé de quien estás hablando. Su nombre es Bambi —Strange levantó una ceja, Tony lo ignoró —. Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto realmente? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Advertencia? ¿Qué?

— No lo sé —Strange, contrario a parecer enfadado por eso, parecía inusualmente alegre para la persona arrogante que parecía ser —. Pero creo que seguiré observando su caso. Seré un espectador por esta vez, estoy curioso por ver cómo resulta.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Tony lo vio sospechosamente.

— Eso es todo —asintió el otro.

— Evitaste que comiera mis donas, armaste un escándalo en la panadería y hablaste de mi bebé en público, por lo que es muy probable que todo el mundo sepa que estoy embarazado cuando yo no quería eso, y me trajiste a una iglesia abandonada con un truco de magia… ¿¡y dices que eso es todo!?

El otro lo vio impasible, para nada arrepentido de sus acciones.

— Que te jodan, Strange.

— Si alguna vez la criatura —hizo una pausa para corregirse cuando vio la mirada fría de Tony —. Si alguna vez Bambi quiere mi ayuda, la tendrá. Hasta entonces —con eso dicho, desapareció.

— ¿Qué? —Tony vio con ojos abiertos el lugar ahora vacío —. ¡Espera un momento, capita! ¿Sólo vas a abandonarme aquí? ¿A un hombre embarazado? ¡Bastardo, llévame a casa! No, espera. ¡Llévame de regreso a la panadería! ¡Quiero mis donas!

Strange no regresó, en cambio, el teléfono celular de Tony apareció en el suelo frente a él.

— Maldición —masculló mientras se agachaba para tomar el aparato —. Bambi, más te vale nunca pedir ayuda a ese sujeto. ¿Qué clase de persona sin corazón abandona a un hombre embarazado? Ya no existe la consideración.

Entre quejas procedió a llamar a Viernes.

 **...**

Todos arribaron a SHIELD, repasando la información sobre el secuestro de Tony, que era esencialmente sólo las declaraciones de testigos.

Bruce se mantenía respirando lentamente, dentro y fuera, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Él se sentía tan alterado, tan inestable, y él sólo era el mejor amigo de Tony, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía Steve.

Fue entonces que Steve entró por la puerta, a un paso por delante de Hill, sus pasos eran ligeros, pero rápidos y constantes. Sus ojos se movieron a través de la habitación, un gesto que Bruce había llegado a entender recientemente. Cap estaba contando cabezas, comprobando sus patitos. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, no importaba lo que estaban haciendo o dónde estaban. Cada cierto tiempo, Cap simplemente giraría la cabeza alrededor, consiguiendo una cuenta de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, localizándolos, memorizando sus posiciones.

Y en esos momentos, cuando Steve miraba a su alrededor, cuando no podía localizar a alguien, ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la cocina de la Torre, o ahí en SHIELD, había una tensión en él, una tensión aguda que rayaba en la fragilidad. Bruce se preguntó si siempre había sido así, o si fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial lo que lo había hecho así, lo que había quemado en la cabeza la necesidad, la obsesión, para saber dónde estaba su equipo en todo momento.

¿Siempre había sido protector, aun cuando había sido incapaz de proteger a alguien?

Todos estaban en las puntas de sus pies, con la urgencia por salir a buscar a Tony aun si no sabían dónde ir burbujeando dentro de ellos. Fue cuando Viernes llamó su atención.

 _Capitán, tengo una llamada del Jefe._

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la voz de Tony se abrió paso por los altavoces de la sala.

— ¿Steve? ¿Chicos? ¿Alguien puede venir por mí? Estoy en una iglesia abandonada, Viernes puede rastrear la ubicación.

— Tony —dijo Steve, y había una gran cantidad de emoción enrollada en una sola palabra, Bruce fue capaz de oír gran parte de ella en la voz de Steve, al igual que los demás —. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

— Color de rosa —respondió Tony —, pero estaría mejor si tuviera mis donas, ese bastardo me llevó antes de que siquiera pudiera darles una mordida.

Ante la mención del secuestrador todos se tensaron.

— ¿Estás solo? —fue Natasha la que preguntó.

— ¿Oh? Sí, Strange se fue hace un momento. No me hizo nada, si se estaban preguntando, así que no entren en pánico. Solo tuvimos una charla pasivo agresiva. Les contaré de ello después. Vengan por mí, ¿quieren? Y apúrense, Jesús me está viendo fijamente y no sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o sentir miedo.

Con eso dicho, todos se apresuraron a ir por él.

 **...**

Tony sabía que su equipo se iría de cabeza por él siendo secuestrado, pero no esperaba tanta paranoia. Era simplemente absurdo, pensó, sentado en la parte trasera del coche.

Desde el otro lado, Bruce se rio entre dientes. Su hombro estaba apoyado contra Tony, pero él estaba mirando las ventanas. Natasha y Clint ni siquiera fingían hacer otra cosa que mirar por ninjas o secuestradores o alguna mierda, Natasha con sus pistolas, Clint con una flecha ensartada en su arco, listos para disparar a la menor provocación. Wanda iba al frente con Rhodey, quien hacía hincapié de su preocupación con su conducción defensiva.

Muy a la defensiva.

— Si tomas otro giro innecesario, voy a golpearte con algo —gritó Tony —. No hay nadie que nos esté siguiendo. Aparte de Thor, Visión y Sam. Y ellos saben dónde vivimos, así que buena suerte perdiéndolos, hemos tratado, son muy tercos.

Esos tres habían decidido tomar la ruta aérea a casa, aunque Thor había echado una mirada de ojos tristes a la limusina mientras aclaraba su intención de proteger el recorrido desde el aire en compañía de sus hermanos de armas. Thor amaba las limusinas.

— Voy a manejar como mejor me parezca, Tonos —dijo Rhodey —. Mi mejor amigo, que por cierto, está embarazado, sólo fue secuestrado. Así que discúlpame si quiero ser cuidadoso por cualquier ataque o nuevo intento.

— Clint es peor —dijo Natasha de repente, inusualmente dulce —. Él se asustó. Él te ama, Tony. Estaba tan molesto que iba a llorar.

— Oh, cállate —se quejó Clint —. Pensé que ibas a matar a Hill a través de la pantalla. Es de mala educación matar al mensajero, Nat.

A veces ser tan amado era molesto.

— Ustedes son tan dramáticos. Ni siquiera Steve está tan paranoico, ¿verdad, calabaza? —entonces volteó, encontrándose con un Steve que lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento si se atrevía a desviar la mirada —. Uh, ¿Steve?

El rubio no dejó de mirar en los ojos de Tony, que eran oscuros con una emoción oculta y Steve pensó que podría pasar el resto de su vida tratando de averiguar lo que esa emoción podría ser. Y era increíble. Tony. Y Tony no había necesitado el suero súper-soldado o un equipo de científicos. Él no había sido experimentado como un objeto de estudio. Él se había convertido en Iron Man por sí mismo con su mente brillante, con sus propias manos y, Dios, Steve nunca iba a quedarse sin cosas por las que admirar a Tony.

Y él había estado a punto de perderlo. Le había sido arrebatado justo en sus narices.

— Te llevaron —dijo Steve, sin perder la quietud.

Tony dudó por un momento, él sabía que iba a tener uno de esos momentos vergonzosos y llenos de sentimiento, y eso era algo que preferiría hacer en privado, no dentro de un coche con la mayoría del equipo rodeándolos. Tony iba a replicar, pero entonces vio los ojos azules de Steve, esos ojos que ahora estaban asustados y Tony sabía que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Al diablo el exhibicionismo, su Steve necesitaba consuelo y Tony se lo daría.

Tony tomó una de las manos del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su estómago hinchado —. Yo no voy a ninguna parte, ya sabes. No sin dar pelea. Nada me va a convencer de dejarte aquí solo.

Esa era una promesa que realmente no podía hacer, pero en ese momento a Steve no le importaba —. ¿Vas a venir a SHIELD conmigo para hablar con Fury?

— Claro —dijo Tony, masajeando la mano de Steve.

— Yo- —Steve vaciló —, yo no puedo dejarte ir todavía, ni a ti ni a Bambi. Yo no- —recordó las palabras de Hill, _"Stark ha sido secuestrado"_ —. Sólo te quiero conmigo por un par de días o más, no puedo tenerte fuera de mi vista por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony presionó un beso feroz en una de las mejillas de Steve —. Lo siento —se disculpó Tony en voz baja aunque él no hubiera tenido la culpa de nada en realidad, él no quería que Steve se sintiera tan inseguro —. Estamos aquí, Bambi y yo, y no vamos a dejarte.

Steve sintió calidez y confort, seguridad y aceptación —. Gracias a Dios, ambos están a salvo —suspiró, llevando su otra mano para descansar sobre la calidez donde su hijo reposaba.

— Sí, estamos a salvo —concordó Tony.

Entonces Steve se inclinó, buscando la boca de Tony. Ambos sabían que tenían compañía, pero ninguno de los dos vaciló.

El decoro era una molestia.

 **...**

— Espera —dijo Tony después de unos minutos —. ¿Qué dijiste de Fury?

 **...**

— Así que embarazado —Fury no se atrevía a sentirse sorprendido.

Coulson, por otra parte, lo estaba. Èl había visto cosas muy extrañas en su vida, y esto con Stark iba hacia arriba en su lista, pero eso no significaba que fuera la primera.

En esta línea de trabajo cualquier cosa podía suceder.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —dijo Tony, a la defensiva.

— Tony —reprendió Steve.

— ¿Qué? —siguió, igual de maleducado.

Fury ignoró el tono y, en cambio, preguntó —: ¿Cuándo pensaban informar a SHIELD sobre ello?

— Creo —interrumpió Coulson —, que la mejor pregunta es: ¿pensaban decírnoslo?

— Por eso eres mi favorito, Agente; siempre haces las preguntas correctas —dijo Tony —. Y la respuesta es: nunca. Nope. Nuh huh. Y antes de que pregunten por qué o una variante condescendiente de la misma, la razón es que no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque con segundas intenciones a mi bebé sólo porque creen que podría ser una amenaza.

— No es como si no tuviéramos motivos para creer eso, Stark —dijo Fury —. El niño que llevas es obra de una gema alienígena que pasa a ser una de las más peligrosas del universo.

— Ya escuchaste la información de Thor al respecto, ¿no es así? —agregó Coulson.

— Sí, y la verdad no estoy impresionado con los cuentos de las aventuras de su abuelo —respondió Tony —. Además, Thor no cree que Bambi sea una amenaza, él incluso ha empezado a componer odas en su honor. Ya hasta le dio su bendición, y mira que él es también el Dios de la fertilidad. No veo porque insisten en querer meter su cuchara, Bambi no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Todo lo que sabrán sobre mi bebé es eso, deberían estar felices, incluso les conté lo que me dijo Strange.

— Y eso definitivamente es tranquilizador —dijo Fury, sarcástico y con una mirada helada.

Tony se encogió de hombros —. Uno tiene que aprender a conformarse con lo que tiene, Nicky. Bambi es asunto de nadie más que de Steve y mío, pase lo que pase nosotros nos haremos cargo porque somos sus padres.

— ¿Y si el niño resulta ser un monstruo?

Steve le dio una mirada fría a Fury, apretando los puños con fuerza ante el enojo y la indignación que sentía por las palabras del hombre, incluso Coulson vio a Fury con una mirada despreciativa. Ambos iban a decir algo, pero Tony se les adelantó —. Puede nacer con dos cabezas o cuernos o la piel roja, no me importa. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es mi hijo. Y Hammer dejará de ser un imbécil antes de que permita que alguien lastime a mi hijo.

Tony dijo nada más, tampoco se molestó en dar una última mirada a los dos hombres de SHIELD, él sólo dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

— Estuviste muy callado, Capitán —Fury se centró en Steve, quien estaba viendo la puerta por donde Tony había salido —. ¿Algo que tengas que decir?

Steve entonces se volvió al hombre del parche —. Tony dejó las cosas bastante claras, pero si quieres una promesa, Director, aquí la tienes: Si alguien se atreve o intenta hacer daño a Tony y a nuestro hijo de cualquier manera, las consecuencias serán devastadoras, no importa de quien se trate.

Furi sonrió, sardónico, y entonces dijo —: La cosa es, Rogers, estoy bastante seguro de que Howard se preocupaba por su hijo. No, no discutas, trabajé con el hombre durante treinta años, yo lo conozco. Era aficionado a Stark, y estaba orgulloso de él, también. Pero en realidad no lo veía como un niño. Era su hijo, seguro, sabía eso, pero creo que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ser un niño. En cierto modo, era el proyecto favorito de Howard. Howard nunca había interactuado con muchos niños, y con Stark siendo de la forma en que era, prodigio y todo, creo que en su mente no era más que otra persona, un adulto, uno con el que se relacionaba, por lo que él llevó a medir a Tony a los mismos niveles de expectativas que tenía con todos a su alrededor.

Y Steve conoció íntimamente lo alto que eran estos niveles. Y cómo Howard hizo caso omiso de excusas en cuanto a fracaso. Hizo una mueca.

— Y, por supuesto, genio o no, Stark era todavía un niño. Él no estaba a la altura de esas expectativas. Se puede entender que la relación se fuera al infierno. Y creo- —hizo una pausa —. Creo que cuando Stark demostró lo verdaderamente inteligente que era para su edad, Howard no vio a su hijo nunca más, o uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Sólo vio una persona muy joven diciéndole que se había equivocado, que era más inteligente, y estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar lo bien que Howard tomaba ese tipo de cosas.

Sí, Steve podía imaginarlo —. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —dijo, no viendo el motivo por el que Fury de pronto se pusiera sentimental.

Fury hizo un gesto indiferente —. Sólo quiero que veas la diferencia que hay entre Howard y Stark —dijo —. Stark- Tony, será un buen padre. Pero no le digas que dije eso, su ego es lo suficientemente insoportable ya —él empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación, sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida y no había caso en seguir presionando —. Es problema de ustedes entonces. Por supuesto, eso no significa que SHIELD no mantendrá un ojo en lo que suceda.

Y con eso dicho salió del lugar.

— El director siempre ha gustado de hacer salidas dramáticas —comentó Coulson, comenzando a caminar también —. No tomen como amenaza sus palabras, él en realidad está preocupado —dijo, y Steve tenía que luchar por creerle, Fury no parecía del tipo que se preocupaba, pero tomando en cuenta lo que dijo sobre Howard tal vez no era tan insensible, en especial cuando había conocido a Tony desde pequeño.

— Es difícil de creer siendo Fury de quien hablamos —dijo Steve.

— Sí, lo es — concedió Coulson, llegando hasta la puerta —. Y, por cierto, felicidades, Capitán.

Steve asintió y vio al agente partir; él suspiró, SHIELD ya estaba al tanto y Tony y Bambi, independientemente de lo que ese tal Dr. Strange haya dicho y hecho, estaban a salvo, también. Y Steve sabía que las cosas no habían más que comenzado.

 **...**

— Tu reunión con el Director comenzó hace cinco minutos —dijo Coulson caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de la base.

— Me van a regañar de todas formas —desestimó Clint, cayendo desde las rendijas de ventilación —. Voy a darme el lujo de llegar tarde por esta vez.

— Ocultaste información, Clinton, un regaño no es lo que te darán.

Clint entonces se encogió de hombros —. Uno hace cosas por su familia.

La expresión de Coulson no cambió en ningún momento, pero los ojos expertos de Clint notaron como algunas líneas de su rostro se relajaron —. ¿Eso es lo que son los Vengadores ahora? ¿Una familia?

— No te hagas el desentendido, Phil, desde el principio tú sabías que esto era en lo que terminaríamos. Ya sabes, en realidad estamos lejos de ser buenas personas —comenzó a decir —. No somos buenas personas. Somos personas rotas tratando de unirnos a nosotros mismos lo suficiente como para hacer algo bueno en el mundo y, tal vez, Bambi sea una de esas cosa buenas.

— Nunca me he equivocado en mis conjeturas, me gusta saber que eso no ha cambiado —dieron vuelta por un pasillo —. ¿Qué piensa Natasha al respecto? No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

— Tú y yo sabemos la oportunidad que le arrebataron en la Habitación Roja —dijo Clint al cabo de unos segundos —. Y ella está siendo una tía ahora, Nat lo va a negar, pero ella está encantada. Creo que ella cree que Bambi es lo más parecido a un hijo que va a llegar a tener.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sientes tú? —inquirió entonces Coulson.

— Bueno, yo siempre quise tener sobrinos —Clint le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo —. A menos que quieras intentar lo de los hijos propios.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus horas de sueño y a cambiar pañales malolientes?

— Dios, no —Barton compuso una expresión horrorizada —. Ew, compadezco a Cap y a Tony; el llanto, los pañales, el insomnio. Definitivamente soy feliz con ser sólo un tío.

— Y como tal, supongo que consentirás a ese bebé.

— ¡Joder que sí! —exclamó Clint —. Bambi será el niño más mimado de todo el mundo. Eso no lo dudes, Phil.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Coulson —. No me atrevería —ambos pararon sus pasos al llegar frente a una puerta, la oficina de Coulson.

— En fin, volviendo al punto —soltó Clint —. ¿Estás con nosotros en esto?

— Creí que eso era algo que ya sabrías —Phil lo vio atentamente.

— Yo lo sé, Nat lo sabe, y los otros son lo suficientemente perceptivos para saberlo, también. Pero está Tony, el protagonista de esta historia, y él no es muy bueno confiando en la gente.

— Parece bastante bien con ustedes.

— Porque hemos trabajado en ello por meses —Clint frunció el ceño y Phil sinceramente entendía cada una de las palabras del arquero —. Tony puede ser un genio, pero él es malo con la gente; todos tenemos problemas de confianza, pero él parece estar más allá de la reparación. Él tiene estas murallas en su corazón y él no puede entender ni estar seguro de las intenciones de las personas a menos que se lo digan de frente o le exploten en la cara.

— Lo entiendo, Clinton —dijo Phil al final —. Y te lo digo, no tienes que preocuparte. Para cosas como estas es que se tiene a la familia y ustedes están haciendo un buen trabajo viendo por la suya.

— Tú también eres parte de esta familia —agregó Clint, inusualmente feroz.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

— Sí.

Clint suspiró —. Tan críptico y escueto como siempre.

Phil esbozó una sonrisa, un pequeño y fugaz gesto —. El que Tony no sepa que hay personas en su esquina, no quiere decir que no haya nadie ahí.

* * *

N/A: Una disculpa por la espera!

Tengo buenas razones, en serio, lo juro. Pero, en primera, sí, ya sé, el secuestro no fue lo que esperaban; la verdad yo tampoco. El plan original era hacer una gran cosa del secuestro, pero entonces se me ocurrieron nuevas cosas para el futuro del fic. Cosas que sufrimiento y lagrimas, por lo que cambié lo del secuestro a algo más light, pero que tiene una importancia considerable, en especial desde que introduje a un personaje que volveremos a ver más adelante.

Sí, básicamente fue eso. También debo decir que disfruten porque dentro de dos o tres capítulos más todo se va a ir al infierno para nuestros amados personajes. Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo. No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, en especial para nuestro Tony a pesar de que ya ha pasado por tanto. Yo lo amo, pero puedo llegar a ser un tanto viciosa para con él.

En fin, espero el capítulo les gustara! El próximo vendrá pronto, esta vez es en serio (ahora que por fin decidí oficialmente el camino de la historia todo está fluyendo más rápido), incluso puedo publicarlo para este fin de semana si me hablan bonito. No sé, piénsenlo (?)

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios; los leo todos y cada uno, y los guardo en mi corazoncito. Por supuesto, gracias también a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas. Los amo!


	9. Estrellita dónde estás

**Advertencias:**

*Relación hombre/hombre.

*MPreg.

*Manejo impreciso de la magia y muchos otros elementos del MCU.

*Post AOU (Clint no está casado y por ende no tiene familia)

*No "Thor un mundo oscuro"

*Escritos de una enferma mental.

* * *

 **Estrellita dónde estás...**

 **...**

Desde el numerito de Strange en la panadería, el rumor de que Tony Stark estaba embarazado se propagó rápidamente. Los medio de comunicación de inmediato comenzaron a indagar, por supuesto, después de burlarse de lo imposible que era eso. En realidad había personas que lo creían, en especial los fans conspiradores que salían con teorías locas; en internet ya circulaban un sinfín de fotografías de Tony de los últimos tiempos, normalmente con un círculo dibujado alrededor de su estómago. Los que estaban a favor argumentaban que por fin tenía sentido el peso extra que el Stark había sufrido los últimos meses y las escazas apariciones de Iron Man durante alguna amenaza. Así como había quien lo creía, había quienes no.

Por supuesto, eso no evitó que la prensa empezara a acechar la Torre Stark y todo aquel que la habitaba en busca de respuestas. Ninguno de los Vengadores había confirmado o desmentido nada, y Tony había decidido no salir hasta que Bambi naciera.

Por otro lado, algunos de los otros súper héroes en Nueva York, acostumbrados ya a que cualquier cosa absurda e increíble ocurriera, no dudaron de creer el rumor… después de hacer sus propias investigaciones.

Como Johnny, de los Cuatro Fantásticos, que voló fuera del ático en la Torre, logrando ver a Tony en todo su esplendor de embarazado. Susan Storm los llamó más tarde, disculpándose en nombre de su hermano y dando sus felicitaciones a Tony, quien con resignación, pasó una hora discutiendo los males que los aquejaban, después de todo Sue también había pasado por el embarazo, teniendo ahora a un Franklin de un año de edad.

Deadpool logró colarse, también. Gritando como fangirl al ver al capitán América en un delantal con la leyenda "Captain Daddy." El mercenario prometió no decir nada antes de saltar por la ventana, por supuesto, eso no impidió que se le escapara algún comentario al respecto durante uno de los interminables intentos de reclutamiento de Coloso, quien, a su vez, se lo comentó al Profesor y sus respectivos secuaces.

Junto con las felicitaciones, todos se comprometieron a mantener el secreto, comprendiendo la preocupación de los Vengadores por su nueva y pequeña adición. Después de todo, los niños siempre debían ser protegidos.

 **...**

— Por favor —dijo Clint, parando justo frente a la mesa de la cocina, donde Tony estaba comiendo tranquilamente de un frasco con algo blanco en el interior —, dime que es yogurt.

— Tú sabes bien lo que es, _birdbrain_ —Tony tomó una gran cucharada y se la llevó a la boca, pareciendo más feliz de lo que era justo para alguien comiendo mayonesa.

— Aquí tienes tus cerezas —Rhodey colocó un frasco con los frutos frente a Tony.

— Eres un amor, Rhodey _-love_ —Tony tomó una de las cerezas y las hundió en la mayonesa, procediendo a comerla con deleite.

— No puedo con esto —Clint, hizo sonidos de arcadas y salió del lugar, ya después comería el desayuno.

— Lo haces a propósito —dijo Steve, desde su lugar en la estufa, volteando panqueques —. Es la cuarta vez esta semana que Clint no desayuna por tu culpa.

Tony se encogió de hombros, para nada culpable —. No es mi culpa que mis antojos sean tan asquerosos.

La fase de los antojos había llegado y cada uno era más terrible que el anterior, eso sin contar lo asquerosos que eran algunos. Iban desde comer churros rellenos de atún y untar lo que pudiera con mayonesa a cosas exóticas como pitayas, lichis y chirimoyas; sin olvidarse tampoco de que por las noches, cuando toda la ciudad dormía, lo atacaban unos deseos incontrolables por comer sushi y helado hecho con leche de cabra.

Steve por supuesto, era quien cumplía con esos tradicionales caprichos del embarazo; aunque implicaran levantarse a las dos de la mañana e ir a buscar por toda la ciudad. El resto del equipo hacía sus propias aportaciones yendo por los antojos en ocasiones, en especial para aligerar un poco la carga de Steve, así como también asegurándose de no tomar las cosas de Tony. El moreno podía ser una perra viciosa si veía a alguien asaltando su alijo de antojos excéntricos.

Pero si había alguien que cumplía al pie de la letra las demandas absurdas de Tony, era Visión. Fue una mañana cuando encontraron, en medio de la sala, un tanque de agua con un delfín en el interior; para hacer la historia corta, Tony lo nombró Pudsey, Visión lo regresó al mar con la promesa de que todos irían a visitarlo cada cierto tiempo, y Tony dejó de escribir "delfín" como broma en la lista del súper.

 **...**

— ¿No vas a detener esto? —preguntó Steve mientras masajeaba los pies de Tony en su regazo.

— Nope. Es divertido —respondió Tony, tomando una gran cucharada de helado —. Tienes que disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

— Esto no es divertido ni mucho menos placentero —Steve suspiró —. No les bastó con apostar sobre el género de Bambi, ahora también están peleando por darle un nombre.

— Por eso es divertido, Stevie _-pie_ , son tan absurdos —señaló Tony.

— ¿Ellos o los nombres? —Steve seguía sin poder diferenciar entre los comentarios sarcásticos de Tony aun después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Tengo que elegir? —Tony vació más cátsup en su bote de helado —. Sólo escúchalos, ¿qué clase de nombre es Manfred?

— ¡Es uno de los mejores pilotos de la historia! —defendió Sam, quien había sido el que sugirió el nombre —. Derribó ochenta aeroplanos él solo durante la primera guerra mundial.

— Sí, pero era alemán —se metió Clint —. Creo que Cap ya ha tenido suficiente de los alemanes para toda la vida.

— Gracias por la consideración, Clint —Steve puso los ojos, divertido.

— ¡Si quieres agradecerme entonces sólo elige mi nombre!

— No lo creo —respondió Steve.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —exclamó, indignado.

— Si no le vamos a poner Legolas, mucho menos le pondremos Aragorn —Tony lo vio horrorizado —. Nada de nombres ficticios.

— Ustedes son tan aburridos —Clint se cruzó de brazos —. Pero que conste que mi opción en mejor que "Thorina."

— ¡Nombrar a un recién nacido como un guerrero es señal de buen augurio! —bramó Thor —. ¡Y yo estaría honrado de que la pequeña princesa del Capitán y el amigo Anthony llevara mi nombre!

— No sabemos cuál es su género, pero tú no dejas de insistir con que es niña —dijo Rhodey, regresando de la cocina con una botella de agua para Tony —. ¿Tienes alguna especie de poder que te permite saber géneros de bebés no nacidos?

Thor sonrió enorme —. ¡No! ¡Pero yo lo siento en mis huesos!

— Bien por ti y tus huesos, grandote —dijo Tony —. Si eres el ganador recuérdame invitarte un trago —hizo una pausa, notando la mirada que Natasha le daba desde el otro lado de la habitación —. A ti y a Natasha, por supuesto.

De todos, sólo Thor y Natasha eran quienes habían apostado por Bambi siendo una niña; Wanda, Visión, Pepper y Bruce se abstuvieron de apostar, decidiendo ser imparciales, dejando a Clint, Rhodey y Sam apostando por Bambi siendo un niño. Steve y Tony, por supuesto, tampoco apostaron, ellos eran los padres y no tenían predilección alguna por el género de su bebé, ellos estaría satisfechos con que naciera sano.

Dado que los apostadores se habían puesto serios con el asunto, en la puerta del refrigerador colgaba una hoja con las apuestas, junto con la lista de nombres que se habían aprobado como opción. Entre dichos nombres estaban Harriet, Ian, Robert, Chris, Virginia, Sarah, David, Daniel, James, Isaac y Anastasia, siendo este último el sugerido por Natasha.

— De cualquier forma —Tony bajó los pies del regazo de Steve, dispuesto a levantarse del sillón, estaba cansado de estar sentado —, por muy divertido que es esto, ya tenemos el nombre. Así que gracias por su participación.

Eso se ganó la mirada interesada de todos.

— ¿Ah sí? —inquirió Steve, viendo atentamente a Tony; él no recordaba haber discutido ya el nombre de su hijo y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un tanto dolido por ser dejado de lado si es que Tony había decidido el nombre sin consultarlo con él primero.

— Claro —Tony vio a Steve con una ceja alzada —. Bambi, ¿no es obvio? Pensé que era bastante claro ya —Tony entonces notó la mirada incrédula de Steve y la divertida de los demás.

— Eres serio al respecto —dijo Wanda, sonando más incrédula de lo que quería.

— Yo siempre soy serio —entonces se volvió a Steve, palmeando torpemente la cabeza rubia —. ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Creí que te gustaba.

— Me gusta, es decir, es sólo un apodo hasta que nazca —Steve encontró su voz —. Tony, cariño, no vamos a nombrar Bambi a nuestro bebé.

— ¡Pero es perfecto! —Tony vio a Steve dolido —. Incluso es unisex y estoy bastante seguro que a él o ella le gusta, ¡no ha tenido quejas hasta ahora!

— Si lo nombran como eso, el pobre niño sufrirá boullying en la escuela —dijo Sam.

— ¡No sufrirá nada! ¡Bambi será absolutamente increíble! Todos estarán cegados por su brillantez y hermosura que lo último que harán será molestarlo.

— Además —agregó Clint de pronto —. Con los padres que tiene no creo que alguien se atreva a siquiera mirarlo de forma divertida.

— Eso no significa que tengan que nombrarlo Bambi oficialmente —insistió Sam.

— Si quieres que el chico te odie, adelante Tonos —Rhodey entonces pareció tener una revelación —. ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo. Howard sin duda se revolcará en su tumba si un nieto suyo tiene un nombre como ese.

— No sé si tomar eso como un insulto o un cumplido, ornitorrinco —Tony le sonrió —. Pero te daré puntos por lo de molestar a Howard.

— No estamos nombrando a nuestro hijo como el pequeño venado de una película animada —la voz de Steve se elevó.

— ¡Que no es por ese Bambi! ¡Es por Bebé América Multimillonario Bastante Inteligente! —defendió Tony.

— Y no, tampoco lo estamos haciendo sólo para molestar a un muerto —agregó el rubio al ver a Tony a punto de volver a replicar —. Tony, ¿por qué no sólo podemos usar nombres más normales?

— Lo normal está sobrevalorado, ¿o qué piensan ustedes, Brucie, Natasha y Visión? Han estado muy callados —se dirigió a los nombrados.

Bruce cerró el libro que había estado leyendo durante todo el alboroto —. Yo no diré nada porque podría ser usado en mi contra, en especial desde que soy el único aquí que sabe el género de Bambi.

— Yo nunca usaría nada contra ti, _green been_ —Tony se llevó las manos al pecho, dramático —. Pero tienes un punto. Muy bien, te perdono. Continúa siendo imparcial —Bruce sólo negó con la cabeza, un gesto de exasperante cariño —. ¿Qué dices tú, Vis-vis?

El androide miró fijamente a Tony, ladeando la cabeza —. Los nombres son especiales. Son lo que definirá al niño durante su crecimiento, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que ambos padres, en este caso, tú y el Capitán, decidieran algo tan importante en conjunto.

— ¿Leíste eso en internet, Vis? —cuestionó Wanda, viendo divertida a su compañero.

— Mi falta de experiencia me llevó a eso —asintió Visión.

— Son los padres, pueden nombrar a su hijo como quieran —habló Natasha, por fin —. No me importa si la nombran como sus abuelos o algún planeta, en tanto me den una niña.

Todos parpadearon ante el comentario, Natasha sabía muy bien lo que quería.

— Estás demasiado interesada en que sea una chica, Nat. Empieza a darme miedo —Clint la vio con una ceja alzada.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros —. Necesitamos más poder femenino en este lugar. Pepper ha llegado a la misma conclusión —agregó la última frase como una ocurrencia tardía.

Y eso sólo era terrorífico, si Bambi resultaba ser una niña y con la influencia de ambas pelirrojas y Wanda… Dios, sería una fuerza a tomar en cuenta.

— Una guerrera impresionante, sin duda —concordó Thor, asintiendo solemnemente.

— Muy bien —Tony se contuvo de suspirar, sin duda todos sus compañeros tenían muchas cosas por decir, y él lo agradecía, que todos ellos se interesaran genuinamente por su hijo lo hacía sentir cálido y seguro —. Ya entendí. Nombrar juntos al bebé. De acuerdo. Entonces, Steve, luz de mi vida, ¿has pensado en nombres? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Steve observó atentamente a Tony, sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad y, a pesar de lo absurdo de todo, se sintió cálido —. Estuve pensando en, si es niño, llamarlo Anthony.

Tony vio a Steve componer una sonrisa tímida —. Anthony. Quieres nombrarlo como yo. ¿En serio?

— Es un buen nombre —defendió Steve, con un sonrojo arrastrándose desde su cuello —. Y si crece para ser como tú sería maravilloso.

— Eres tan adorable —alcanzó a decir Tony, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Era en momentos como estos, por palabras como esas, que Tony no podía creer que alguien como Steve existiera. Aún más, que alguien como Steve estuviera con alguien como Tony.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Steve, tomando con suavidad una de las manos de Tony, y acercándolo hasta que su rostro estuvo al nivel de su vientre rechoncho.

— Yo- —Tony carraspeó, tratando de encontrar su voz —. Sí. Si es lo que quieres, supongo que está bien —porque a estas alturas, Tony le daría a Steve lo que quisiera —. Pero —por supuesto, no dejaría el asunto sin adecuar las cosas como quisiera, Steve sonrió ante la palabra —, tendrá dos nombres y yo le estoy dando el primero. No quiero que el niño vaya por ahí con expectativas sólo porque se llama como su padre. Bueno, uno de sus padres.

— De acuerdo —murmuró Steve, besando la pancita.

Ambos se habían sumergido en su burbuja que apenas habían notado a los demás saliendo del lugar, dándoles su espacio.

— Por lo que si es niña… yo le doy el segundo nombre y tú el primero.

— Elizabeth —dijo Steve de inmediato, sin vacilar.

— Has estado pensando en esto, ¿no? —Tony comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por los cabellos rubios, con movimientos suaves y cariñosos.

— Son nombres que me gustan y siempre supe que si tenía una hija, la nombraría Elizabeth —respondió Steve.

— Bueno, entonces lo demás depende de mí —hizo una pausa, pensando en los nombres que completarían el nombre de su bebé, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Tony estaba nervioso, él era horrible nombrando a los demás y, si bien no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que quería que Bambi fuera el nombre oficial, él quería darle un buen nombre a su hijo o hija. Un nombre con fuerza, un nombre del que pudiera sentirse orgulloso en el futuro, un nombre que tuviera significado.

Steve estaba diciendo cosas cursis a su barriga y Tony recordó uno de los comentarios de Natasha. Si lo pensaba, era bastante sencillo elegir. Siempre habían estado ahí.

— Si es niño —dijo Tony, ganándose la atención de Steve —. Si es niño su nombre será James Anthony —Steve lo vio con grandes ojos, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Tony lo detuvo con un gesto —. Y si es niña será Elizabeth Sarah.

— Tony — dijo Steve, levantándose y viendo a Tony como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía —, esos nombres-

— Sí —interrumpió el moreno —. Es por el infame Bucky… y también por mi Rhodey _-love_ , pero no se lo digas, se pondrá insoportable. Además, yo sé cómo de importante era- no, es Bucky para ti, y Rhodey es como mi Bucky, así que sí. Y Sarah, bueno, eso no necesita explicación; es el nombre de su abuela.

— ¿Y María? —Steve alcanzó a preguntar, luchando a través del nudo en su garganta y la presión en su pecho; él sabía cuán importante era su madre y estaba definitivamente alagado en su nombre, pero también sabía que Tony había amado a su propia madre demasiado.

Tony hizo una mueca, de pronto con la mirada distante por unos segundos antes de sonreírle al rubio —. Amé… amo a mi madre y sé que hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero, para ser justos, creo que tu mamá es un mejor ejemplo. Sólo hay que ver el increíble trabajo que hizo contigo. Y si Bambi resulta ser una niña, bueno, ella sólo necesitara la mejor influencia femenina que pueda reunir.

— Tú- —Steve no sabía ni por donde comenzar a describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. No entendía cómo la gente decía que Tony Stark no tenía corazón.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Tony, entonces empezó a preocuparse por la expresión entrañablemente destrozada de Steve —. Calabaza, ¿estás bien? Oh, Dios, no me digas que te rompí.

Steve negó con la cabeza, envolviendo a Tony en sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño —. Gracias. Sólo… gracias —era lo único que podía decir.

— Sólo completé los nombres, Steve —pero el rubio seguía clavado en su cuello —. Y se supone que el sentimental debo ser yo por los cambios de humor —sin embargo, se inclinó más en el abrazo, absorbiendo toda la calidez que podía. Entonces decidió aprovecharse un poco del momento —. Ya estás teniendo tus nombres normales, por lo que podemos ponerle como tercer nombre Bambi. ¿Verdad?

A pesar de lo absurdo y de la tendencia de Tony por romper los momentos especiales, Steve no podía más que sonreír contra el cuello de su pareja. Él le dio un suave y rápido beso —. No, Tony.

— Pero, _Steve._

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen su capítulo, algo corto, pero... razones.

Gracias a Chinita-sama, Yerty Juzhan, agelacarol79677, Lucian Buchanan Wilson, Chris, Gaby, Shiray Gaunt, MichiChan, Guest y AmbrellaKing por sus reviews! Fueron hermosos!

Y dedico especialmente este cap a Chris, anteriormente mencionado, quien se preocupó por esta pobre alma descarriada... no creas que se me olvidó ese comentario por ahí. Eres un amor! (Y no te equivocaste en los feels, pero también me diste una idea sobre ese "amor a primera vista")

Me disculpo por no contestar sus comentarios, pero mi tiempo es limitado con eso de que debo prepararme para mi examen de admisión a la universidad el próximo mes... well. Eso sí, claro que leo todas y cada una de sus palabras; ustedes son quienes me animan a continuar con esto~

Anyway. Espero que les gustara el cap!

Pd. Pronto el fic llegará a los cien comentarios, eso es asombroso! En serio! Nunca había llegado tan lejos xD

Pd2. Sé que muchos esperaban a Peter, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Bambi está naciendo biologicamente y es geneticamente del Stony; Peter, por el contrario, no lo es y sí, bien, podría hacer que fuera biologicamente de ellos (es un fic después de todo), lo que hace a Peter, Peter, no siento que sería lo mismo... Es como que tengo que respetar sus origines. Es raro, pero espero que me entiendan.

Pd3. Ya sé que "Elizabeth" no tiene un significado familiar, pero siempre he sabido que si Bambi resulta ser una niña su nombre sería Sarah... Elizabeth salió sólo porque es foneticamente armónico. Creo. Esto no significa que tenga el sexo decidido ya. Sólo no puedo decidirme, supongo que dependerá de mi estado de animo cuando escriba su nacimiento, que es dentro de uno o dos capítulos más. Chan chan chan.


	10. El día que la magia nace

**Advertencias:**

*Todo lo dicho en capítulos anteriores.

*Giro/adelanto un poco brusco de la trama.

*Preparen su corazón.

* * *

 **El día que la magia nace**

 **...**

Bambi nació durante un ataque a Nueva York, por supuesto.

— _Ohdiosmío_ , siento que me muero —Tony se quejó.

— ¡Mierda santa, Stark! —Clint, quien se había quedado en la Torre por culpa de un brazo roto, hacía todo lo que podía por sostener a un Tony dolorido con el único brazo sano que tenía —. ¿Estás bien?

— No hagas preguntas estúpidas, _birdbrain_ —soltó de repente un alarido —. ¡El bebé! ¡Es el bebé! ¡Está viniendo!

Clint hizo una mueca, comprendiendo por completo la preocupación reflejada en el rostro y la voz de Tony; Bambi estaba viniendo demasiado pronto, según los estudios de Bruce el nacimiento sería dentro de otras seis semanas, pero ahí estaban. Y lo peor era que sólo Clint estaba acompañando Tony en eso momentos mientras el resto del equipo se estaba haciendo cargo del ataque.

— ¡Viernes, contacta a Bruce! ¡Tiene que regresar! —pidió al AI mientras hacía a Tony sentarse en un sillón.

 _"_ _Es lo que he estado haciendo desde que el Jefe entró en labor, Clint, pero las comunicaciones se perdieron. Me es imposible comunicarme con cualquier integrante del equipo. También me comuniqué con la doctora Cho y el cirujano que Bruce contrató, pero ninguno se encuentra en la ciudad"._

— Esto no puede estar pasando —masculló el arquero.

Tony, por su parte, estaba en un pánico total. Esto no debía estar pasando, no tan pronto, no sin su Brucie para hacerse cargo de traer a salvo a Bambi al mundo y mucho menos sin Steve a su lado para presenciarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que su Bambi nacería?

 _"_ _He llamado a Pepper y está en camino, en este instante está abordando un avión"._

Lo que no servía de nada porque la ayuda la necesitaban ya y no es como si ella tuviera conocimientos obstétricos.

— Esto no está bien —empezó a susurrar Tony, abrazando su estómago y cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor —. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Clint, Bambi… Bambi tiene que estar bien. Tiene… tiene que nacer a salvo…

— Está bien, Tony —Clint se arrodilló frente a él —. Todo va a estar bien, encontraremos la forma. Lo prometo.

— No… no puedes prometer… algo como eso, Barton —Tony se dobló por el dolor.

— Claro que puedo —dijo mientras en su mente repasaba los nombres de todas las personas a las que podían pedirles ayuda.

— Steve, quiero a Steve.

— Yo sé, Tony, lo sé —Clint ya estaba desesperado, gritándole nombre a Viernes, pero ninguno parecía ser de ayuda para el caso.

Fue entonces que Tony recordó a alguien que prometió ayuda a Bambi cuando la necesitara.

— Strange —musitó —. Stephen Strange.

— ¿El hombre que te secuestró?

— Pro-prometió que ayudaría a Bambi. Viernes, llámalo.

— No es necesario —dijo Strange, apareciendo por un portal.

— ¡Qué demonios! —Clint se puso en guardia por puro reflejo.

— Pude sentir una perturbación en la magia desde hace varios minutos —dijo Strange, respondiendo a la pregunta no pronunciada de Tony.

— ¿Y por qué apareciste hasta ahora? —Clint frunció el ceño.

— Empezó a gritar por ayuda hace unos instantes —respondió el hombre, analizando el estado de Tony con la mirada —. Creo que la criatura está resonando con los sentimientos de su portador, empezó a proyectar angustia.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó Clint.

— La obstetricia no es mi especialidad y es aún más delicado considerando que el señor Stark es un hombre y el bebé es magia pura.

— ¿Pero vas a ayudarnos? —Tony lo miró a los ojos.

Strange correspondió la mirada durante segundos que parecieron horas, pero tomó su decisión.

— ¿Qué tan avanzado está? —inquirió, acercándose e ignorando a Clint, quien se pegó a Tony de forma protectora.

— De seis a ocho minutos, la regularidad es relativamente aleatoria con tendencia general a la baja.

— ¿Entendiste eso? —Barton miró a Strange.

— Sí, eso significa que necesita el hospital.

— Sin hospital —Tony dejó escapar un suspiro tras el detenimiento de las contracciones.

— Tendrá que ser en las instalaciones de SHIELD —dijo Clint.

— No. Sabes que no confío…

— No tenemos mucha opción aquí, Tony. La sala que mandaste a construir no estará lista hasta dentro de otra semana y no quieres un hospital. SHIELD es lo que nos queda.

Tony cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Clint tenía razón y lo más importante ahora era que Bambi naciera sin daño alguno.

— Hay que manejar rápido —fue todo lo que dijo a modo de acuerdo.

— Conozco una manera más rápida —dijo Strange, creando un portal —. Si me permite, señor Stark —hizo una mueca mientras se agachaba para tomar a un pesado Tony en brazos —. Después de usted, agente Barton —solicitó.

— Sí, cierto —Clint asintió, entendiendo que era mejor ir primero para evitar ataques hostiles.

— Viernes, comunícate con Coulson, él…

 _"_ _Entiendo Jefe, no se preocupe, yo me encargo"._

— Aquí vamos —dijo Strange, cruzando el portal.

 **...**

Tony estaba en llamas.

Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo desgarrado de dentro hacia fuera, como una llamarada ardiente que separaba sus entrañas y su piel, y que fundía sus huesos de una manera en que sólo podía pensar que iba a desmayarse del puro dolor.

Gimió, demasiado cansado como para gritar correctamente más.

Podía ver a Clint, armado con una pistola, cuidando la puerta del quirófano para evitar la entrada de cualquiera que representara una amenaza para Tony o el bebé. Tony estaba agradecido por eso pues era la única persona cerca en la que confiaba y que hacía todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir seguro, por más pequeño que fuera. Tony no confiaba para nada en SHIELD aun cuando Viernes corría por todo el lugar.

— Vamos a empezar —anunció Strange, ya debidamente equipado y mandando a un par de enfermeras reticentes —. Apliquen la anestesia.

— Gracias a Dios por las drogas —lloriqueó Tony.

— Comenzaremos enseguida, por favor, permanezca tranquilo —dijo el hechicero.

— Estoy muy tranquilo, soy la tranquilidad en persona —balbuceó Tony, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

No estaba funcionando.

Él estaba jodidamente asustado. Bambi estaba naciendo antes de tiempo. Estaban en SHIELD. Iba a ser operado por un hombre que apenas conocía y quien, por cierto, lo había secuestrado una vez. En ese momento no tenía a nadie más que a Clint. Todo estaba fuera de control y lo único que quería era a Steve con él.

Lo único que era capaz de escuchar era el sonido de sus latidos, fuertes como una bomba, en sus oídos.

Bambi estaba por nacer y Steve debería estar ahí. No podía hacer esto sin él. Lo necesitaba.

 **...**

El corazón de Steve vibraba violentamente.

El olor de la batalla y la sangre era como una pesada cortina en su camino, mareándolo en cada paso que daba por los pasillos de SHIELD.

Él no había podido creer lo que Coulson le informó justo cuando estaban dando por terminado el ataque en la ciudad.

Su bebé, su milagro, estaba llegando y, estaba seguro, Tony estaba luchando con uñas y dientes por traerlo al mundo.

Era demasiado pronto.

Podía escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros detrás de él, igualmente preocupados por la situación, tratando de hablarle mientras Coulson lideraba la marcha, evitando a los agentes que cuchicheaban alrededor.

Era una tortura sabiendo que Tony estaba sólo, pero Steve se mantuvo enfocado y rezando para que nada saliera mal. Por amor a su bebé y a Tony.

 **...**

Tony estaba acostado con holgura, pálido y con los ojos cerrados; esa era la imagen que lo recibió en cuanto entró al quirófano. Steve ignoró deliberadamente a Strange y a Bruce, quien entró después de él y se estaba preparando para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, en favor de caminar directamente al castaño.

— Tony —llamó, pasando una mano por el cabello húmedo de su amante.

El moreno entonces abrió los ojos, enfocándolos de inmediato en su rostro; Steve no dejaba de enamorarse cada vez que veía esos ojos oscuros iluminarse en su presencia.

— _Steve_.

— Ya estoy aquí, Tony. Estoy aquí —dijo, sonriéndole y sin apartar su mano de su cabeza —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Igual que la muerte —le respondió.

— No digas eso —reprendió suavemente, pero en el fondo de su mente no dejaba de pensar en que era demasiado pronto —. Bruce está aquí también. Todo saldrá bien.

Tony sólo le pudo sonreír, llevando su mirada al mencionado. Bruce y Strange estaban hablando; su hermano de la ciencia entonces levantó la vista y le sonrió, dándole un gesto tranquilo.

Con ellos dos ahí Tony podía sentirse más tranquilo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso.

Gritos agudos resonaron con fuerza y una brillante luz roja inundó todo el lugar.

— Es una niña —anunció la voz de Bruce.

Tony podía sentir a su corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho ante lo dicho. Bambi era una niña. Él tenía una hija. Una Elizabeth Sarah.

En vista de sus brazos inmóviles, Bruce la acercó a su rostro —. Natasha estará encantada —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

— Eres hermosa —susurró Tony con voz ronca, viendo atentamente el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca —. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? Estás bañada en sangre y arrugada, pero eres lo más bello que he visto —su voz era trémula, tratando de averguar si lo que sentía era amor maternal o un terror profundo.

Todo era real y justo ahí, y temía tanto echarlo a perder de alguna forma.

Steve, por su parte, veía la escena con ojos húmedos y el corazón en la garganta. Él no se atrevía a decir nada. Todo era maravilloso. Sus ojos, inevitablemente, fueron a Tony. No podía pensar en algo más que no fuera él. Tony era increíble. Él no había necesitado el suero súper soldado o un equipo de científicos; él no había sido el objeto de experimento. Tony se hizo Iron Man a sí mismo con su mente brillante, con sus propias manos y, Dios, Steve nunca iba a quedarse sin cosas por las que admirarlo. Y ahora, ahora ni siquiera tenía nombre para lo que sentía por él. No era sólo amor, era algo más primordial, algo fundamental.

Y Tony acababa de darle una hija.

Una Elizabeth Sarah.

Vio a una enfermera acercarse para limpiar a la bebé y pronto Steve se encontró con un pequeño bulto, envuelto en mantas blancas, en los brazos. Bajó la mirada, y la vio. Su pecho se contrajo y sus manos se pusieron húmedas. Ella parpadeó y abrió los ojos; eran de un increíble color pardo, casi dorado, y lo estaban viendo directamente.

— Tú estás aquí —rio con asombro, parpadeando contra las lágrimas —. Finalmente estás aquí. Oh Dios, yo no iba a llorar. Mierda, oh, mierda.

— Lenguaje —susurró Tony con voz cansada.

Steve levantó la vista a él con una réplica cariñosa en la punta de la lengua, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio el estado pálido y débil de su amante —. ¿Tony?

De pronto los monitores empezaron a volverse locos.

— Justo lo que faltaba —gruñó Strange, pero su voz tenía un mátiz urgente.

— ¿Bruce? —intentó Steve.

— Maldita sea —bramó Bruce, preocupado, moviéndose rápidamente con Strange —. Steve, tienes que salir de aquí.

— ¿Qué? —lo vio sin entender —. ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Clint! ¡Sácalo de aquí!

El mencionado, que no había abandonado su lugar de guardián, se acercó al soldado, teniendo cuidado alrededor del bebé, y lo llevó fuera.

Los ojos cerrados de Tony fue lo último que Steve vio antes de que Clint cerrara la puerta. Steve se quedó en silencio, en shock, incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder.

El equipo se había acercado, haciendo preguntas, pero él no podía apartar la imagen de Tony de su mente y los horribles sonidos de las maquinas. Si no hubiera tenido un bebé frejol en sus brazos habría luchado para quedarse con Tony. Pero él estaría bien, ¿cierto? Bruce no lo habría echado si no fuera para salvarlo y, en todo caso, no lo privaría de pasar sus últimos momentos con Tony… No, no podía pensar así.

Elizabeth Sarah se quejó.

Steve la miró

— Elizabeth Sarah Stark-Rogers —susurró, alejando por un momento el pensamiento de Tony, vagamente consciente del equipo, su familia, a su alrededor, a quienes Clint les estaba explicando lo sucedido, concentrándose sólo en el ser en sus brazos.

Era un nombre demasiado grande para una cosa tan pequeña, pensó mientras inspeccionaba los diez dedos de las manos y los pies —. Tu nombre es Elizabeth Sarah, tu otro papá y yo lo elegimos para ti, aunque estoy seguro que él seguirá llamándote Bambi —le dijo en voz baja —. Pero eso está bien porque eres perfecta. Y nuestra.

Entonces un grupo de enfermeras llegó corriendo, entrando con más maquinas al quirófano. Natasha y Coulson trataron de preguntar lo que estaba pasando, en vano. Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener la esperanza. Bruce no lo dejaría afuera mientras Tony moría. Y él no lo haría porque Tony estaría bien.

En sus brazos, su hija se movió.

Continúo hablándole —: Tú papá te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo, deseando conocerte. Ambos te esperábamos —Bambi parpadeó lentamente y el corazón de Steve se apretó —. Él va a estar bien, Tony quiere hacer muchas cosas contigo, enseñarte tanto. Y yo estaré ahí, por supuesto, y me aseguraré de que ninguno termine en problemas. Los tres vamos a ser felices. Lo prometo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Bruce salió, tomó todo el control de Steve para no correr dentro. En cambio, se acercó, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo está?

Bruce miró a Bambi por un instante, antes de clavar sus ojos cansados en él.

— Lo siento, Steve.

Tras sus palabras, el mundo a su alrededor estalló en caos y Elizabeth Sarah lloró en sus brazos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal ese corazón? Yo lo advertí.

Una gran disculpa por el inmenso tiempo que los hice esperar por esto, y otra más por hacerles sufrir precisamente este capítulo. Yo sufro también, especialmente porque sé lo que se viene. Si no son felices conmigo ahora, no lo serán después, pero bueno, en la vida hay que pasar de todo.

Espero que no fuera demasiado brusco el salto inmediato al nacimiento de Bambi, pero con todo lo que quería meter en el inter nada más no quería funcionar la historia y los hubiera hecho esperar mucho más para lo que acaba de pasar.

Y... Bambi es una niña! (A Natasha le gusta esto).

 **Pd.** Es posible que para el fin de semana tenga el siguiente capítulo. La musa regresó con fuerza para esta historia.

 **Pd2.** Sería muy feliz si me platican lo que piensan, lo que sienten y lo que creen que pasará.

See ya!


End file.
